Mi historia Nuestra historia
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Sasuke relata como es su vida desde que conoció a Naruto Namikaze y sabrá el secreto que tiene el mismo que su propia familia mas sus padres repudian y por que huye
1. introducción Sasuke

Es la primera vez que escribiré en primera persona a ver si me sale bien y siempre será el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero si cambia el punto de vista del personaje lo diré … os dejo con la historia

Naruto son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Introducción … Sasuke

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha soy una persona normal cuando me miro al espejo pero las personas a mi alrededor me ven diferente, soy un chico de piel blanca, con un corte de pelo particular de color negro y reflejos azules y ojos negros, mi personalidad suelen decir que es fría pueden que tengan razón pero solo soy frío con las personas molestas, soy bastante orgulloso y lo admito por el orgullo he hecho cosas que no quería como por ejemplo complacer a mis padres, si esas dos personas es por que estoy vivo, pero para que, para que yo haga todo lo que ellos quiera, ellos son Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, Mikoto mi madre es una mujer amable y amorosa conmigo y con mi hermano mayor Itachi, asta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió, a lo que iba, mi padre Fugaku es una persona seria fría y parece que no tiene sentimientos, bueno es que no los tiene hacia mi creo que nunca los tuvo solo los tenía para el perfecto de Itachi, a mi siempre me comparaba con mi hermano mayor y yo siempre me esforzaba por complacerlo y para oírle que me diga que está orgulloso de mi, también está mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, él es serio pero cuando lo conoces no es a si, siempre peleamos y se mete conmigo, y lo admito él siempre me protegido desde que era bebe, pero la actitud de mis padres y asta la de mi hermano cambiaron desde el día que apareció él, Naruto Namikaze Uzumki, cuando lo conocí iba al último curso y ese año tenía que graduarme, él vino de fuera pero es nacido en Konoha como sus padres, por trabajo se tuvieron que ir fuera del País cuando Naruto era pequeño, como estaba contando lo conocí en él último curso, era el nuevo y a mi me llamó la atención ya que era un chico rubio de ojos azules y siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara su aspecto físico era diferente a todos y eso llamó la atención a todos los alumnos no solo a los de mi clase si no a los demás curso, en ningún momento he dicho la edad que tengo y no lo voy a revelar aún si no que todo comenzó cuando tenía diecisiete años cuando yo era el popular del instituto y las chicas babeaban por mi y asta algún chico que esto no entendía ya que yo no di pie a eso, pero algunos decían que tenía algo que hacía que atraía a los chicos, os explicaré que es lo que ocurrió para que en estos momentos de ser un niño rico y que me admiren por donde voy por mi apellido ahora esté huyendo de todo lo que tenía antes

ºººººººººººº

Era un día normal y corriente, como siempre llegué temprano a clase, era el tercer día de clase desde que comenzó el nuevo curso, yo estaba sentado en mi asiento al lado de la ventana y miraba por ella con nostalgia, sentía que algo me faltaba pero no sabía el que, también estaba enfadado mis padres como buenos padres organizaron mi vida como siempre hacían, me comprometieron con una chica fastidiosa de mi curso que siempre iba tras de mi y que a mi solo me molestaba desde el día en que la conocí, mis padres al tener una empresa bastante prestigiosa y los padres de esta chica también la tenían decidieron que para unir las empresas lo mejor era casarnos, yo como buen hijo acepté solo por complacer a mi padre, y mi hermano Itachi solo me miró con pena como diciendo que no era justo y que ese no era mi destino, pero esto ya me estaba hartando, suspiré amargamente y sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no me gustaba que se sentaran conmigo, miré a la persona y vi una cabellera rosa y unos ojos verdes, me enfadé no quería que esa persona que estaba sentada a mi lado estuviera cerca de mi, por que cada segundo que pasaba la odiaba solo por que ella era mi prometida

-Sakura, lárgate-la sonrisa de ella disminuyó y se puso seria

-soy tu prometida, Sasuke, tenemos que estar juntos-yo la miré con seriedad-tenemos que comportarnos como prometidos

-si no lo fueras dicho no tendría que hacer el papel

-seré tu futura esposa y debes de respetarme-yo la sonreí con malicia

-lárgate de aquí en estos momentos

-te dejare solo-se levantó la chica-pero si sigues tratándome mal deberé de tomar medidas-ella me sonrió con malicia y yo le giré la cara y miré por la ventana, odiaba a esa chica y sentí como se fue seguramente con sus amigas que son igual a ella, suspiré con desgano y en ese momento entró el profesor, me extrañé que ese profesor Iruka llegara tarde pero si llegó tarde es por que nos tenía una sorpresa

-alumnos, hoy entra un nuevo alumno-nos anunció Iruka con una sonrisa-tratarlo bien-miró a la puerta y yo miré hacia la ventana la verdad es que no me importaba-pasa-sentí los pasos y también los murmullos de mis compañeros pero sobre todo de las chicas y me entró curiosidad y miré, en frente había un chico rubio de ojos azules con tres marcas a cada mejilla y una sonrisa, era diferente eso lo podía notar y miraba a cada uno de mis compañeros asta que sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos y el tiempo se detuvo y las personas que había en nuestro alrededor desaparecieron asta que sonrió de una manera diferente de cómo lo estaba haciendo era como coqueta y me pregunté por que, no ve que soy un chico? Le fruncí el ceño y él sonrió con prepotencia como diciendo que ya era de él, giré la cara e inconscientemente hice una sonrisa-preséntate-escuché a Iruka

-mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, vengo de Alemania, pero nací aquí, me gusta hacer amigos y también amigas-le volví a mirar y él estaba mirando a una de mis compañeras a la mas tímida de todas y supuse que ella se sonrojó por lo dicho por ese rubio, definitivamente me caía mal-me suele gustar todo pero no os lo voy a decir quiero que cada uno lo descubra-en mi mente pasó las palabras idiota y Dobe

-muy bien, Naruto, puedes sentarte-dijo el profesor y empezó a mirar la clase para ubicar al rubio asta que su mirada se posó en mi-siéntate con Sasuke Uchiha, que es el chico que está al fondo con el cabello azabache y no tiene compañero-el rubio posó su mirada en mi y yo sin darme cuenta por su mirada tan intensa ya que me miraba diferente a como estaba mirando antes los colores me subieron a la cara y la volví a girar pensando que algo estaba mal en mi, sentí que se sentaban a mi lado y yo no miré al rubio ya que me ponía nervioso por que sentía su mirada en mi

-como sabes soy Naruto y como se, tú eres Sasuke-me dijo y yo no dije nada-eres raro-dijo y yo ante eso lo miró enfadado

-creo que el raro eres tú

-eso crees-me dijo con una media sonrisa-cuando me conozcas tendrás otro pensamiento de mi

-no quiero conocerte

-como quieras, no me importa-me dijo y yo abrí los ojos sorprendido con esa contestación y puso su mirada al frente para atender a Iruka, me enfadé ya que no estoy acostumbrado que pasen de mi presencia ya que siempre todos quieren que sea su amigo, el rubio no volvió a mirarme y ni hablarme en toda la clase ni en las siguientes y eso me frustraba y no sabía el por que, seguro era por que hablaba con todos y a mi me ignoraba y no estaba acostumbrado a eso, sonó la campana y era hora del descanso, el rubio recogió sus cosas y se levantó, yo me quedé sentado asta que todo el mundo se fuera, me levanté y cuando iba hacia la azotea mi lugar para estar solo ya que me gusta estar solo se me puso delante Sakura con una sonrisa amorosa, yo suspiré

-que quieres-le dije fríamente y sus sonrisa se fue-quiero estar solo

-almorcemos juntos-me dijo Sakura volviendo a sonreír

-no-le digo y caminé pasando por el lado

-de acuerdo-noté seriedad en la voz de la chica y paré-atente a las consecuencias-y empezó a caminar, yo suspiré sabiendo lo que me esperaría en casa por parte de mi padre y también por mi madre, empecé a caminar

-una novia con carácter-escuché esa voz llena de burla y paré y miré hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba Naruto apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

-no es mi novia-le dije

-tengo entendido que ser prometido de alguien es ser novio de ese alguien-le miré con enfado-a no ser que te obliguen, Uchiha-noté que dijo mi apellido con desprecio-típico de tú familia-y empezó a caminar con despreocupación, yo me quedé mirándolo sorprendido haciéndome preguntas del por que ese rubio hablaba a si de mi familia y sin pensarlo agarré el brazo del rubio y lo encaré

-de que conoces a mi familia

-tu familia es muy conocida-me dijo con burla y yo me enfadé-que pena que no conozcas ni a tu familia

-eres un Dobe que no sabe de lo que dice

-y tú un Teme que vive en un mundo paralelo a la realidad-y sin mas se fue y yo me quedé aturdido, pensando que sabía de mi familia y mi objetivo era saber lo que él creía saber

Una nueva historia que os pero os guste … comentar para saber vuestra opinión pero antes os diré que no se si habrá final feliz o no


	2. es mi vida

Es mi vida

Estaba conduciendo en un coche nada lujoso era pequeño pero cómodo, quien iba a decir que yo Sasuke Uchiha estaría con un coche de ese estilo, sonreí era libre por a si decirlo, siempre huyendo y no me importa, miró por el espejo hacia la parte de atrás y sonrió de felicidad ahí durmiendo estaba mi hijo de dos años, tenía la ventanilla un poco bajada y hacía que sus cabellos negros como los míos se movieran, es lo único que tengo y lo defenderé con uñas dientes de quien sea, se que es pequeño y la vida que tengo no es agradable, no quiero que él lo encuentre bueno ellos por que todo son iguales, solo piensan en ellos mismos, recuerdo las palabras de mi padre, que debía de haberme matado por ser lo que soy, pero yo soy feliz, mi padre me busca al igual que mi madre, de mi hermano Itachi no se nada y la verdad ahora mismo no me interesa lo que esté haciendo, pero retomando lo que estoy haciendo, me dirijo hacia algún pueblo, no se cuanto tiempo estaré en ese lugar, la cuestión que mi ex familia no me encuentre, por que no quiero que le hagan daño a mi hijo ya que ellos creen que es una aberración, pero para mi no lo es, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y cuando fue concebido fue hecho con amor por lo menos por mi parte aunque en ese momento la otra persona también me miraba con amor o por lo menos es lo que quiero pensar y es cuando me pregunto que está haciendo? Donde está?

ºººººººººººººººººº

Estaba en mi casa o mansión, mi familia era poderosa, delante de mi estaba mis padres, mi madre me miraba con seriedad y mi padre como siempre me miraba con repugnancia y siempre me pregunto por que, que le he hecho para que me mire a si o me des crimine? Un poco separado de mi padre está mi hermano Itachi el me mira de una forma que no se describirla pero en ese momento me daba igual, detrás de ellos están sus guardias o guardaespaldas hacen todo lo que le ordene mi padre

-Sasuke-la voz de mi madre no me suena nada dulce si no con seriedad-debes de hacernos caso-se a que se refiere y solo bufo con frustración

-tienes que tratar bien a tu prometida Sakura-la voz de mi padre era fría y severa-actúa como un hombre-no quería escuchar esta conversación o si no lo cortaría por lo sano

-ella no me interesa, me repugna-dijo con asco y frialdad, me di cuenta de la media sonrisa de mi hermano y como mi madre cerraba los ojos frustrada, mi padre cerró los puños con fuerza-no me casaré con ella por que a vosotros os interese-sentí en ese momento como mi padre me golpeó fuerte con el puño en la cara, por la fuerza caí al suelo con un hilo de sangre en mis labios

-no voy a consentir que deshonres el apellido Uchiha-no lo miré solo miraba al suelo con los puños apretados, quería llorar pero no lo iba hacer y menos delante de mi padre si es que podía llamarlo a si

-no me gusta las mujeres-susurro y hubo silencio en el ambiente y supe que me escucharon-soy homosexual y me gustan los chicos-me levanté rápido y los miré, mi madre puso su mano en su boca y negando con la cabeza, mi hermano solo cerró los ojos bufando y mi padre estaba lleno de ira

-sabíamos que esto pasaría por su condición-susurró mi madre y yo la escuché perfectamente y no entendí a lo que se refería y es cuando noté que mi padre me agarró por la ropa, estaba furioso y me entró miedo y solo pude abrir los ojos y respirar rápidamente

-nunca permitiré algo a si-dijo con odio mi padre-debí de haberte matado cuando me dijeron lo que eras-yo no puedo decir nada, me duele que mi padre me hable a si, que me trate a si y no se el por que, vi como su puño se alzó me golpearía de nuevo y cerré los ojos con fuerza para recibir el golpe

-padre-la voz de Itachi hizo que abriera los ojos y mi padre seguía de la misma forma-por favor, déjalo y no vuelvas a golpearlo

-le voy a enseñar a este niñato lo que es ser un hombre-dijo con ira mi padre

-si lo vuelves a golpear yo intervendré-la voz de mi hermano se sentía tan seria y mi padre me soltó con brusquedad

-Itachi, Mikoto ir a vuestra habitación y no me interrumpáis-me esperé lo peor con ese tono de voz que utilizó mi padre asta noté como madre tembló y sin mas se fue mi hermano en cambio se quedó mirando a mi padre y luego se fue-vosotros-dijo autoritario mi padre a los guardias-que no salgan de sus habitaciones-los guardias se fueron y mi padre me miró con una sonrisa que me hizo temblar, di unos pasos hacia atrás y el se acercó a mi y me agarró del cabello con fuerza y yo grité por el dolor y me llevó a mi habitación sin soltarme de los cabellos, cuando entremos me tiró al suelo yo solo puedo mirarlo y como cerraba la puerta con llave, se quitó el cinturón y lo dobló para luego agarrar el cinturón por el otro lado de la correa-te convertiré en hombre-yo pensé lo peor y me mordí el labio inferior y es cuando recibí el primer golpe del cinturón, estuvo dándome correazos asta que vio que yo iba a quedar inconsciente y me volvió agarrar del cabello para que lo mirara, yo sabía que tenía sangre por mi rostro y como que las lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre-si vuelves a tratar mal a tu prometida será peor y que no me entere que te revuelcas con algún tipo-me soltó bruscamente para luego marcharse y dejarme solo, intenté levantarme, me dolía todo el cuerpo, mis lágrimas salían sin descanso y me dirigí al baño que estaba en mi habitación, me lavé y me curé como pude y después al cabo de dos horas me recosté en la cama

Al día siguiente me levanté mas temprano, no quería ver a nadie, me tomé un zumo y me fui a paso lento hacia la escuela, andaba con dificultad y sabía que tenía algún moratón en alguna parte de mi cuerpo como en la cara, pero en ese lugar las pude ocultar como pude, pero la que no pude ocultar fue la de mi labio

Llegué a mi destino y entré a mi clase, no había nadie ni tampoco quería ver a nadie y me puse a mirar por la ventana, el tiempo pasó rápido y sentí como mis compañeros de clase entraban hablando y riendo, escuché como alguien se sentaba en mi lado y me saludó dulcemente por lo menos para esa persona era dulce por que para mi no lo era, por que yo odiaba a esa persona, cada vez soportaba menos su presencia, y tomé la decisión aunque mi padre me diera otra paliza, ya nadie hablaba y asumí que el profesor Asuma entró a la clase, todo estaba tranquilo, pero escuchaba como mi compañera de al lado hablaba, no se lo que decía por que no me interesaba pero me estaba fastidiando asta que me cansé y sin mas por el enfado que tenía di un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano y me levanté al instante

-cállate de una vez, Sakura-grité y la miré, ella me miraba sorprendida-no entiendes que me das asco, no te soporto y si fuera por mi te pudrirías en el infierno-ella no dijo nada y se fue corriendo con lágrimas, y es cuando me percaté que era el centro de atención de todos, el profesor Asuma como mis compañeros estaban sorprendidos ya que yo no suelo actuar a si y suspiré fuertemente para tranquilizarme-lo siento

-señor Uchiha-estaba seguro que el profesor me echaría la bronca-no es normal esa actitud que ha tenido, pero si vuelve a pasar le echaré de clase e irá directo a dirección-no contesté y me senté, la clase continuó, había unos murmullos sobre mi actitud y es cuando vi al rubio que estaba delante de mi que me sonreía, yo giré la cara sonrojado, si lo admito, el chico que me gustaba era Naruto, mi compañero de clase, no se como ocurrió ya que él y yo no hemos tenido ninguna conversación ni nada por el estilo desde que entró a la escuela y de eso hace dos meses, solo su primer día habló conmigo diciéndome cosas de mi familia y me dije que iba averiguar el por que él sabía sobre eso, y lo hice pero no averigüé nada en absoluto y a cambio me enamoré de él y él ni siquiera me mira, siempre me han gustado los chicos y nunca me han interesado la chicas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me he atrevido a dar un paso mas, nunca he besado ni nada, por miedo a ser rechazado en todos los sentidos, pero ya me cansé y el primer paso ya estaba dado, lo había dicho a mi familia y la solución fue una paliza de parte de mi padre pero me daba igual mi padre nunca me vio como alguien normal, por lo menos ahora tengo una razón para saber el por que mi padre me odia

Las clases se acabaron y yo iba de salida, asta que Sakura se puso delante de mi enfadada y a mi eso me daba igual

-me vas a pagar por la humillación que me has hecho pagar, Sasuke-me dijo con ira yo solo la miré con indiferencia

-a que esperas a llamar a mis padres-la dije con una sonrisa arrogante

-eres una aberración-me dijo con asco-os estaba haciendo un favor, sobre todo a tu madre y tu padre, que crees que dirán cuando les diga que no quiero casarme contigo?-entre cerré los ojos, la verdad no me importaba solo quería saber a donde quería llegar-te buscaran otra chica lo mas seguro, pero me aseguraré que ninguna acepte

-me harías un favor-ella me sonrió con malicia

-solo las tengo que decir lo que de verdad eres y ni siquiera te miraran-sonrió mas ampliamente y se fue, yo me quedé pensando a lo que se podía referir, puede que sepa que me guste los chicos pero eso es imposible, lo pasé por alto y salí de la escuela y apoyado en el muro estaba Naruto

-esa chica tiene carácter por no decir que es una bastarda-dijo como si nada Naruto y yo le miré y él me miró, me centré en sus ojos azules que brillaban y que no se podían comparar con el mismo cielo y luego miré sus labios eran tan carnosos, que tenía ganas de besarlo y después irme con él algún sitio mas privado para que me hiciera suyo, me sonrojé con pensar tal cosa y miré hacia otro lado

-te gusta lo que ves, Sasuke-me dijo muy cerca y ni me di cuenta en cuanto se había cercado tanto a mi, en ese instante me puse nervioso, nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona y menos del chico que te gustaba y mira que le habían gustado chicos pero ninguno se le acercaba tanto, me sonrojé y quise quitar la mirada de esos ojos azules que no supo cuando volvió a mirar esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, pero la mano de ese rubio que tenía delante se lo impidió y no pudo apartar la mirada, le estaba empezando a faltar el aire por que ese rubio se le estaba acercando demasiado y sin poder hacer nada Naruto me besó en los labios, me sorprendí pero le correspondí cerrando los ojos y haciendo movimientos torpes, nunca había besado a nadie en los labios y ese rubio le estaba dando el primero y creía que en ese momento moriría, no por que su corazón iba a mil por hora, ni tampoco por que el aire se le estaba acabando, si no por que ese rubio le besaba solo por eso

Me tardé un poco, pero el segundo capítulo ya está, espero que os guste … comentar para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, poco a poco se irá descubriendo mas cosas


	3. seguir adelante

Seguir adelante …

Estaba dentro de mi pequeña casa, que constaba de dos habitaciones una era como un estudio, un baño, la sala junto con una pequeña cocina, llevaba en ese lugar una semana y ya estaba pensando en irme a otro lugar, ya que lo habitantes me miraban, no por que supieran quien era yo desde un principio, si no en los diarios salía que había desaparecido el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha desde hace dos años, y por eso la gente me miraba, vi a mi pequeño que jugaba con un peluche, sonreí y él me miró y me sonrió, me acerqué y lo cogí en brazos

-vamos, mi amor que tengo que hacer una llamada-mi niño me agarró del cuello y me nos fuimos a la calle ya que yo no llevaba ningún tipo de teléfono a si era mas sencillo huir y no ser encontrados, caminé por las calles con mi hijo en brazos asta que llegué a una cabina, dejé a mi hijo en el suelo y este se sentó con su peluche, me entristecí al verlo con su único juguete regalo de mi hermano Itachi-no te muevas que no tardaré

-si papi-me dijo sonriendo, suspiré y me adentré a la cabina la única que había en ese pueblo ya que nadie solía utilizarla, cogí el teléfono y suspiré fuertemente, siempre hacía esto cuando iba a un lugar nuevo y llamaba a la misma persona y solo escuchaba su voz, me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos con fuerza, cuando los abrí saqué unas cuantas monedas y teclee el número que me sabía de memoria, esperé unos tonos sabiendo que no podían localizar el número o el lugar y alguien descolgó el teléfono

-_Hola-_escuché la voz esa voz que me entristecía y a la vez me daban fuerzas para seguir adelante aunque me fuera hecho daño-_Hola-_yo no contestaba solo quería escuchar y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos negros sin poder evitarlo-_si es una broma me está cansando-_en ese momento escuché otra voz que era suave, de una chica que yo reconocí de inmediato y después unos balbuceos de un niño y colgué rápidamente y me apoyé en la cristalera tapando mis ojos con mi mano para dejar de llorar, entonces me pregunté por que no se cambiaba de número? O es que sabía que era yo? Desde que escapé de la casa de horror a si llamaba la casa de mis padres siempre le llamaba, eso era imposible era imposible no podía saber que era yo pero me entristecía que haya formado una familia con esa persona, volví a suspirar y salí de la cabina, ya no lloraba era inútil llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por mi hijo, por el hijo que teníamos en común aunque pensaran muchos que mi hijo era un aberración, pero lo importante es que para mi no lo era, miré a mi hijo y lo cogí en brazos

-te quiero

-yo también, papi-le sonrío y lo abrazo con fuerza es lo único que tengo en la vida

-disculpe-me giré y miré a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, me miró de arriba abajo-eres Sasuke Uchiha-me quedé sorprendido y sin pensarlo me marché de ese lugar lo mas rápido que podía, llegué a mi pequeña casa, cogí lo necesario y me s fui hacia donde estaba mi coche, metí a mi hijo con cuidado y me fui del lugar, por que las personas están interesadas en encontrarme es simple, mi padre a la persona que me encuentre con mi hijo le dará una gran recompensa

ºººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado desde que Naruto me besó un mes, y ese día cuando llegué a casa mi madre estaba enfadada se la notaba a kilómetros de distancia, me empezó a gritar cosas del por que había tratado tan mal a Sakura y por que he permitido que rompiera el compromiso, yo sonreí de felicidad ante esto y por primera vez en mi vida mi madre me golpeó y me dijo que era la deshonra de la familia y que se arrepentía de haberme protegido tanto, yo me fui a mi habitación y cuando mi padre llegó me golpeó, la verdad es que me daba igual y a si durante ese tiempo me golpeaba por cualquier cosa o por simple gusto, mi madre no hacia nada solo me miraba enfadada y me miraba como si me lo mereciera, en cambio mi hermano Itachi él no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba asta mi padre le dijo que ya era hora de que viviera solo, Itachi aceptó sin pensarlo y eso me decepcionó y en menos de un mes vivía solo en apartamento

Como había dicho había pasado un mes desde que Naruto me besó y él después de eso no dijo nada ni siquiera se acercaba a mi y eso me frustraba, yo cada día estaba mas deprimido, algunos días iba a clase con dolores y moratones en la cara y nadie decía nada, la verdad es que no había hecho ningún amigo ni tampoco me interesaba, pero en estos momentos necesitaba a alguien por lo menos para que me diera un abrazo, los profesores solo me miraban y luego negaban con la cabeza como diciendo que me estoy convirtiendo en un rebelde

Ese día a la hora del almuerzo decidí ir donde Naruto, necesitaba hablar con él y que me explicara el por que me besó pero sobre todo por que ponía cara de enfado cuando se pronunciaba mi apellido, estaba caminando por los pasillos y le vi que estaba hablando con una compañera de clase, Hinata Huyuga, era una de las chicas mas ricas de la escuela y se hizo muy buena amiga de Naruto siempre estaban juntos, hablando, riendo y eso me molestaba pero sobre todo por los rumores que se decían sobre ellos dos, se decía que eran pareja, me acerqué a ellos con determinación y me puse en pose de indiferencia

-tengo que hablar contigo, Naruto-le dijo con decisión, Hinata me miró con una pequeña sonrisa de amabilidad, ella era diferente a las demás chicas, no era molesta puede ser por que no se acercó a mi con segundas intenciones, Naruto me miró con seriedad

-de que quieres hablar conmigo, Uchiha-dijo con resentimiento mi apellido, Hinata le dio un codazo

-no trates a si a Sasuke-dijo Hinata en modo de regaño y Naruto solo bufó

-no quiero hablar contigo-dijo indiferente el rubio, yo no sabía que decir no sabía que le había hecho, pero sabía perfectamente que no era por mi si no por mi apellido, mi maldito apellido

-Naruto-escuché la voz de Hinata-no creo que sea tan malo que habléis … os cubriré en clase-y sin mas se fue, la miré y pude notar su sonrisa y después miré a Naruto, este me miró para luego empezar a caminar al sentido contrario de la chica

-no querías hablar conmigo? Vamos a la azotea allí nadie nos molestará-me dijo con seriedad yo solo le seguí pensando en lo que le iba a decir, la verdad es que no sabía como comenzar pero ahora que estamos los dos solo no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, alcé la mirada y me di cuenta que llegamos a la azotea y estábamos uno en frente del otro y él me miraba con seriedad-que es tan urgente que quieres que hablemos-suspiré para tranquilizarme ya que al estar a solas con Naruto me ponía nervioso

-lo que te quería preguntar es por que me odias-dije directo y mirando a sus ojos azules, él solo me miraba asta que dio la vuelta y se acercó a la valla y miró hacia el horizonte yo solo me quedé observándole y me perdí en su perfección

-no te odio-dijo en un susurro que me costó escuchar y me acerqué a él-odio tu apellido

-eso es lo mismo-se giró con una media sonrisa

-se nota que no conoces a tu familia sobre todo a tu padre

-créeme que los conozco perfectamente-le sonrió con tristeza y él lo nota

-los golpes que tienes no son de peleas, verdad?

-no creo que eso importe-le digo con nervios

-tú padre mandó a matar a mis padres-me dijo sin mas, yo abrí los ojos sorprendido y no se por que me sorprendo, si yo siendo su hijo me golpea asta quedar inconsciente por que no lo haría con un desconocido?

-tienes pruebas de eso?-le digo sin saber que decir, Naruto sonríe

-un día hace tres años llegué a casa con mis abuelos ya que me quedé con ellos el fin de semana, cuando llegué los encontré muertos-dijo con rabia y a la vez tristeza yo solo lo miraba seguía sin saber que decir-mi padre en su mano tenía un papel, que decía por meterte en mi camino este es tu destino, Fugaku Uchiha-solo me vino a la mente, de que trabajaban los padres de Naruto y por que mi padre fue tan idiota de poner su nombre-mis padres tenían una empresa, la competencia de los Uchiha y le estaba ganando terreno, tu padre amenazó a mi padre y a mi madre que dejaran la empresa o si no lo pasarían mal, mis padres no hicieron caso y ese fue el resultado, te preguntaras por que no fuimos a la policía, por una sencilla razón, tu padre los tienen comprados, los Uchiha sois

libres de hacer lo que queráis

-lo siento-no supe que mas decir yo sabía que mi padre es un bastardo

-la empresa de mi padre ya no existe y los Uchiha no tienen competencia, yo me quedé con todas las riquezas que podría vivir perfectamente asta mis nietos y a parte a mi no me interesa ser un gran empresario, tampoco quiero problemas

-yo no soy como mi padre-le dije

-lo que no sabía es que tenía otro hijo, cuando mis padres estaban vivos y hablaban de los Uchiha solo mencionaba a Itachi Uchiha y mis padres estaban seguros que solo tenían un hijo, me sorprendí que tu fueras hijo de ese maldito Uchiha y su esposa-hice una media sonrisa por que eso me lo esperaba, para mi padre no era nada y eso lo tenía tan asumido desde que era pequeño, solo me gustaría saber el por que de su odio y repugnancia hacia mi, miré a Naruto ya que agaché la cabeza y lo vi apenado

-mi padre, me odia-le dije sonriendo tristemente-y mi madre también, ella lo ha sabido disimular, pero a estas alturas se que odia y asta diría que mas que mi padre-caminé unos pasos asta llegar al lado de Naruto y agarre la verja, miraba el horizonte con tristeza-lo único que se que tengo que tener algo para que me odien de esa manera

-sabía que tus moratones no eran hechos por pelas-le escuché-te lo hace tu padre-lo dijo con tanta seguridad que le miré con los ojos abiertos-si es capaz de despreciar y golpear a su propio hijo es que es un maldito bastardo-volví a mirar al horizonte

-me da igual que me golpeé, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me largaré y nunca mas volveré a ver a los que dicen ser mi familia, no les necesito, pero necesito saber que es eso que ellos desprecian de mi

-puede ser por que te gusten los chicos-le miré y vi que estaba apoyado en la verja con los brazos cruzados-eso es lo que dice Sakura, es tan despreciable-solté la verja y me puse en frente de él-la tipa esa se me insinuó-sonrió con malicia-la desprecié delante de todos, esa chica no tiene dignidad-suspiró-si ella supiera-me miró y dio un paso hacia mi-no me acerqué a ti por el apellido que llevas, pero desde el momento que te vi supe que eras diferente a tu familia como de los demás chicos-sonrió y esa sonrisa hizo sonrojarme y miré hacia el lado-quieres ser mi amigo?-lo volví a mirar y le sonreí

-si-le dije y me sonrió ampliamente

-deberías sonreír mas a menudo por que eres mas hermoso de lo que eres-yo abrí los ojos sorprendido y apenado y seguro que me puse bastante rojo-yo soy bisexual y tener algo con un chico no me importa-comenzó a caminar-no vemos, Sasuke-sentí la puerta cerrarse y miré hacia ella con lentitud y sin pensarlo esbocé una sonrisa, escuché la campana que las clases habían acabado y decidí irme

Salí de la escuela, estaba feliz, por que te pone feliz que el chico que estás enamorado te diga que eres hermoso, camine con lentitud, no quería llegar a casa, pero paré observando a una pareja de hombres que estaban a distancia de él, los conocía a los dos ya que eran profesores de su escuela, uno era Kakashi que estaba pegado al otro profesor que era Iruka, pero lo que mas extrañó de este era su vientre, hacia tiempo que Iruka no iba a clase les dijeron que estaba de baja pero nunca dijeron de que, le seguí mirando asta que llegué a la conclusión que Iruka estaba embarazado ya que ese vientre no era de ser gordo, ese mismo pensamiento le extrañó, ya que un hombre embarazado era una aberración por lo menos eso es lo que decía su padre y su madre desde que él era niño, Kakashi acariciaba el vientre con cariño e Iruka sonreía con felicidad, miró a las personas que pasaban y algunas los miraban con asco por no decir la mayoría, otra ni cuenta se daba y otra con una pequeña sonrisa, suspiré haciendo una sonrisa ya que yo no lo veía tan malo, tener un hijo con tu pareja no es malo, sin pensar me acerqué a la feliz pareja y ellos me miraron, Kakashi me miró serio e Iruka con preocupación me miraba y sonreía

-Kakashi, Iruka-les dije con una sonrisa sincera y ellos se relajaron-hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía Iruka

-lo que pasa es que con mi estado no puedo dar clase-me dijo con una sonrisa

-felicidades-les dije sinceramente

-siempre supe que eras diferente a tu familia-dijo Kakashi

-yo no soy como ellos-les dije-me alegra de ser como soy-nos miramos durante unos segundos-espero que no te incomode por la pregunta Iruka y a ti también Kakashi

-pregunta lo que quieras, Sasuke

-como que estás embarazado-los dos adultos se miraron

-tus padres no te han dicho?-dijo Kakashi serio y yo negué con la cabeza

-soy Doncel, Sasuke-dijo Iruka sonriendo

-Doncel-dije sin entender-que es eso

-es un hombre que puede tener hijos-dijo Kakashi

-nunca había visto uno, por lo menos que recuerde-les dije apenado

-la verdad es que no hay muchos Donceles y los pocos que hay están mal vistos-dijo Iruka con una mueca de enfado-podríamos decir que estamos de lado

-los Donceles son hombres-dijo Kakashi-actúan como hombres, pero no les atrae las mujeres solo los hombres

-es como los homosexuales-les dije

-algo a si-dijo Kakashi-pero si estás con un hombre y es Doncel, eres doblemente feliz, por que ellos te pondrán dar un hijo-yo les sonreí-pero también cabe la posibilidad que estes con un hombre yy ninguno son Donceles, como hemos dicho hay muy pocos

-hay muchas familias que están en contra de los Donceles-dijo Iruka-y como tienen poder la sociedad les hace caso y nos desprecian

-una de esas familias es la mía, verdad?

-si, Sasuke-dijo Kakashi-cuando tu madre se enteró que Iruka estaba embarazado intentó echarlo de la escuela, menos mal que eso no pasó, pero tuvo que darse de baja antes de tiempo

-lo siento-les dije avergonzado por la actitud de mi madre-todos tenemos derechos a ser feliz

-Sasuke-dijo Iruka-que te pasó-estaba preocupado, y era uno de los profesores que mas se preocupaba por sus alumnos-por que tienes ese corte en la cara

-me pelee-le dije mirando al suelo

-no te creo-les miré y los dos estaban serios-tú no eres de peleas-no supe que decir a lo que decía Iruka

-solo te digo que tengas cuidado-dijo Kakashi-y si tienes algún problema en la escuela o en casa dímelo

-lo haré-les dije-me tengo que ir-me despedí de los dos, y me dirigí hacia mi casa con pocos ánimos, no quería ver a mi madre y menos a mi padre, esas dos personas que tenía como padres eran de lo peor y no tenían sentimientos por nada y por nadie

Que os aparecido este capitulo? Comentar para saber so os ha gustado


	4. que pasa

Que pasa ….

Estaba conduciendo y no sabía para donde iba, con tal de pensar que me podían encontrar el miedo me aterraba, no por mi si no por mi hijo, llevo un tiempo que no me encuentro bien, con mareos, a veces tengo tos y no la puedo controlar y algunas veces con sangre, no se que es lo que me pasa, pero lo achaco con el estrés que llevo desde hace dos años, desde el momento que nació mi hijo, estoy conduciendo y los ojos se me cierran sin poder evitarlo, estoy haciendo el gran esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero tomo una decisión, reduzco la velocidad y decido parar, pero en ese momento sin darme cuenta un mareo me invade y dio un volantazo, cuando logro reaccionar tengo un coche en cima y pienso lo peor escucho a mi hijo llorar por el susto y sin yo poder hacer nada como el coche que tenía en frente no logramos parar asta que impactamos, y en ese momento lo veo todo oscura y pienso, por que a mi y que no le haya pasado nada a mi hijo Hiro

ºººººººººººººº

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, me hice muy amigo de Naruto, asta lo considero mi mejor amigo, aunque no puedo deshacerme de lo que siento por él, pero me conformo con ser su mejor amigo ya que eso me lo ha dicho varias veces, es viernes por la noche y Naruto y yo hemos decidido salir a tomar alguna cosa, cuando lo comuniqué en casa, mi padre solo me miré como si no existiera y mi madre solo me preguntó con quien pero con un tono de desprecio, la miré y le dije con un amigo y una amiga, ella relajó sus facciones de la cara al escuchar amiga y solo dijo bien para luego agregar demuéstrala lo hombre que eres, no comenté nada y me fue a preparar, la verdad es que solo íbamos Naruto y yo, Hinata no podía ir por que tenía algún compromiso pero si decía que iba con un chico, no me dejarían ir mas bien me encerrarían en mi habitación después de golpearme asta el cansancio mi padre, acabé de arreglarme después de un baño y me fui, con frialdad me despedí de mis padres y salí de la casa

Estábamos en uno de los antros mas de moda, la música tan fuerte me molestaba a los oídos pero no me importaba ya que estaba con Naruto los dos solos, reíamos él a carcajada por que era su forma de ser, también hablábamos, pero lo que mas me gustaba es que para hablarse me tenía que acercar a mi a mi oído, podía sentir su aliento su voz tan sensual que me ponía a mil, por la oscuridad Naruto no podía ver mi sonrojo y eso me aliviaba, los tomábamos sin parar, asta podía decir que estábamos algo bebidos pero sabíamos lo que hacíamos por lo menos yo

-que te dijeron en casa, cuando le dijiste que salías conmigo?-me dijo en el oído

-les mentí-le dije sonriendo y el hizo una pequeña sonrisa-les dije que una chica también vendría-noté un bufido de parte de él-y mi madre me dije que le demuestre lo hombre que era

-que estúpidos-dijo de mala gana y yo le sonreí

-lo son-le contesté-ellos saben que no me gustan las chicas-le dije mirando al frente y él solo me miró con una sonrisa, de este tema ya habíamos hablado los dos y con Hinata, la verdad es que la chica cada día que pasaba me caía mejor, pero lo único que me molestaba era los rumores de que Naruto y ella estaban juntos y yo no me atrevía a preguntar por eso, miré a Naruto y este estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro

-sabes una cosa-me susurró y asta podía decir que era bastante sensual ese tono de voz-para mi esta bien que te guste los chicos-me sonrojé no lo pude evitar pero sobre todo cuando me besó en los labios con agresividad, yo estaba en shock pero cuando salí le correspondí de la misma forma, el beso que nos estábamos dando era intenso, me metió su lengua en la boca y luchábamos para tener el control pero me ganó, noté que el aire me faltaba, pero me dio igual, estaba en el cielo y puso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él puso sus brazos en mi cintura, nos separamos lentamente sin separarnos y nos miramos a los ojos-te sonrojaste-con ese comentario me sonrojé mas de lo que estaba y dejé mi timidez y le acaricié la cara

-por que lo has hecho y lo hiciste?-me miraba con intensidad y seriedad y me arrepentí por primera vez en mi vida de decir algo que sentía

-me gusta tus labios-le miré con la misma intensidad ya que no sabía lo que quería decir, por que me fuera gustado que dijera que le gustaba con eso me conformaba y intenté que mi expresión no cambiara pero lo hizo, me entristecí y eso el lo notó y me volvió a besar los labios, le correspondí por que una parte de mi quería eso y no podía negarme a eso sería un idiota rechazar el beso de la persona que amas, sus labios dejaron mis labios para dirigirse a mi oído-también tu oreja-la succionó y después fue a mi cuello-me gusta tu piel pálida como la leche-yo tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento e intentando a callar algún gemido que quería salir de mis labios, se separó y me volvió a besar los labios como si quisiera comérselos y yo le seguí de la misma forma perdiéndome en ese mar de sensaciones que eran nuevas para mi y a si estuvimos toda la noche, besándonos, acariciándonos y por que no hablando y siguiendo bebiendo, no llegamos a nada mas, pero me daba igual, ya que lo pude tener solo para mi toda la noche

Llegué a mi casa, era bastante tarde, todo era oscuro, estaba sonriendo de felicidad, entré a mi cuarto y mi felicidad se fue, delante de mi estaba mi padre, y no estaba alegre, estaba bastante lleno de ira, lo noté por sus ojos que parecían llamas y su cuerpo que parecía rígido, mi instinto me dijo que me fuera y eso iba hacer, pero mi padre se puso delante de la puerta cerrándola con brusquedad, yo solo di unos pasas hacia atrás

-te divertiste esta noche-lo dijo con tanta frialdad y con ira que temblé, llegué a pensar que esa noche no saldría vivo-contéstame-gritó y me tensé

-lo normal-le dije como pude

-lo normal-dijo alzando una ceja, retrocedí unos pasos mas asta que me topé con mi cama y empecé a respirar con dificultad, no me gustaba la actitud de mi padre y se me acercó con paso firme y me golpeó en la cara con fuerza, caí en la cama y me puso la mano en el lugar golpeado-mientes-gritó con ira-estuviste con un tipo y estabais muy entretenidos-abrí los ojos sorprendido y pensando como puede saber eso, y me entró pánico, al ver como agarraba un palo y sonreía con malicia-en vez de demostrar lo hombres que son los Uchiha, demuestras lo puta que eres

-papa-dije como súplica, en mi mente solo estaba que me iba a matar, aunque eso sería lo mejor, y cerré los ojos con fuerza y recibí el primer golpe, me tapé la cara con mis manos con fuerza, no quería gritar ni llorar, pero fue imposible, los golpes que me daba mi padre con ese palo eran fuertes y me daba por todo el cuerpo

Me desperté, creo que me despertó la luz del sol, me levanté estaba en suelo, con pasos lentos y sin fuerzas me dirigí al baño, no me miré al espejo ni nada, estaba desorientado y mis ojos no se habrían en su totalidad, me eché algo de agua en la cara y salí del baño, me puse lo primero que encontré y me fui de esa casa, iba con los pies arrastrando, no tenía fuerzas, si salí de casa era para estar solo y sobre todo no ver a los que se dicen son mis padres, caminaba sin desgano pensando que mi vida era horrible y no podía ser mas horrible, sin darme cuenta paré por que llegué al parque, miré a los lados y vi como las personas me miraban extrañados, lo dejé pasar y caminé sin fuerza, estaba cansado y mis ojos se cerraban y es cuando volví a parar a ver a dos personas en frente de mi sentadas en el banco, eran Hinata y Naruto, ella estaba llorando con desesperación en el pecho de Naruto y este la abrazaba y la besaba en la cabeza, mi mundo si era horrible ahora era la Apocalipsis, suspiré con pena y acepté que los rumores eran ciertos, me puse la mano en la cabeza, y noté algo en ella y miré mi mano con extrañeza, tenía un líquido rojo que estaba secándose o seguía saliendo, entonces recordé lo de la noche anterior, los besos con Naruto y después los golpes de mi padre y el por que estaba durmiendo en el suelo y no en la cama, di un paso atrás y pisé algo, esto alertó a la feliz pareja y me miraron, Hinata que estaba llorando seguía llorando, pero percibí que era por mi también estaba preocupada, Naruto me miraba sorprendido y con preocupación, miré a los lado y las personas me miraban con intención de acercarse o huir de mi, volví a mirar a la pareja, el mareo me aumentaba y mis ojos no me dejaban estar despierto, y sin darme cuenta lo vi todo oscuro

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, estaba en una cama bastante cómodo, estiré el brazo y era la cama grande, miré el lugar y me senté en la cama con la espalda en la pared rápido y sorprendido ya que no conocía el lugar

-por fin despertaste-miré a la dirección donde provenía la voz que conocía y en la puerta recargado estaba Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-que pasó?-se acercó y se sentó a mi lado

-estás mejor?-me acarició la cara y cerré los ojos y cuando no noté el contacto los abrí

-creo que si-le dije-pero que pasó

-te vimos Hinata y yo en el parque y te desmayaste-me miró con preocupación-no estabas en buenas condiciones, tenías heridas en la cara y sangre seca en ella … te traje a mi casa y esta es mi habitación, Hinata llamó a tus padres diciéndoles que te quedarías en casa de una amiga-suspiró-llamé al médico y te curó … tenías una herida en la cabeza, el médico nos dijo que tienes de ahora en adelante tomarte unas pastillas, por que es una herida interna por un golpe contundente-yo solo le miraba sin pestañear ya que parecía un médico por lo serio parecía que estaba dando un diagnostico-si no te las tomas puede-suspiró con preocupación-ir a peor y asta podrías quedar en coma del peor de los casos morir-abrí los ojos sorprendido para luego suspirar

-puede que sea lo mejor-dijo con una sonrisa triste y vi como el se enfadaba

-no digas eso ni en broma

-mi vida es horrible y no se el por que me hacen esto

-fue tus padres-confirmó

-mi padre-dije sin mirarlo y miraba hacia abajo con tristeza-cuando llegué anoche me esperaba en la habitación y ya sabes como me dejó-le miré tristemente

-maldito cabrón-parecía bastante enfadado-podía haberte matado

-es lo que quiere por lo menos es lo que me hace pensar

-y tu hermano?

-el no vive en casa-le dije y unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos-tampoco le importo, antes siempre estaba a mi lado, apoyándome en todo y ahora parece que huye de esto

-puede que no sepa manejar esa situación

-no lo se, no estoy en su mente-le miré a sus ojos azules y él me miró y me sonrió-parece que te gusta mucho

-no te entiendo

-parecías un médico dando un diagnostico

-quiero ser medico-me dijo con una sonrisa-salvar vidas, debe de ser genial

-pero a veces no puedes salvarlas

-lo se-me dijo y su sonrisa no se desvaneció-pero intentaré todo lo posible para curarlos … tú serás mi primer paciente y te cuidaré y te tomaras esas pastillas por que no te quiero perder-ese último comentario me sonrojó-Hinata me ayudó a parte que estaba muy preocupada por ti

-es una buena chica-susurré

-la mejor y haré por ella lo que sea necesario-le miré con tristeza ya que sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación y suspiré con pesar-te quedaras una temporada conmigo, vivirás conmigo, compañeros de piso, no crees que es genial, desde que murieron mis padres he vivido solo en esta casa que es algo grande y si tengo compañía mejor, nos divertiremos

-pero

-no te preocupes por esas personas que dicen ser tus padres-me dijo sonriendo-Hinata les habló y parecían felices-me entristecí-pero no te mortifiques, si ellos no te quieren ellos se lo pierden, por que no ven lo genial que eres y lo buena persona que eres-miré hacia abajo y quedamos en silencio, Naruto se levantó y se fue del lugar, me sentía bien en todos los sentidos pero sobre todo que Naruto me apreciara ya que eso entendí, me tumbé en la cama que era muy cómodo a parte es la cama de Naruto y cerré los ojos lentamente

Llevaba en la casa de Naruto dos semanas, estaba muy cómodo en ella, los moratones de mi cuerpo habían desaparecido y los rasguños de mi cara estaban desapareciendo, era de noche y sería la última noche que estaría en la casa de Naruto ya que mi madre me llamó exigiéndome que volviera a casa ya que no podía estar en casa de otra persona molestándolo o incordiándolo, mi madre sabía como hacerme sentirme mal

Esa noche cenamos los dos solos, hablábamos de trivialidades y luego de acabar de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos a ver una película, estábamos sentados muy juntos, asta se me ocurrió preguntarle

-Naruto-le dije con timidez-alguna vez te has enamorado o estás enamorado?-me miró

-estoy enamorado-me dijo y yo le miré intensamente-pero eso no puede ser

-por que?

-la familia de esa persona nos mataría y por otro lado no me quiero involucrar en ese sentido con esa persona

-por que?

-por que no podría estar con una persona que ha hecho tanto daño a mi familia sobre todo a mi, demasiado que somos amigos, pero a veces me olvido de todo eso-no supe que decir y miré al suelo algo triste, seguramente esa persona era Hinata-me conformo con ser amigos, pero me gustaría por una vez estar con esa persona

-si le dices puede que vosotros …-no podía terminar por que me entristecía de pensar que Hinata y Naruto estuvieran juntos aunque ahora que lo pienso puede que no lo estén, la relación que tienen ellos dos no la entiendo

-Sasuke, tú estás enamorado?

-si-le dije sin pensar-de la persona que tiene los ojos mas increíbles y su sonrisa me enamora mas de lo que estoy-sonreí tristemente-y solo escuchar su voz me da fuerzas para seguir … pero él y yo no podemos estar juntos

-por tu familia-dijo con convención y yo le miré que estaba mirando al frente con seriedad

-mi familia no me importa, que me pueden hacer mas-le dije-él no me quiere, está enamorado de otra persona

-como lo sabes? Te lo ha dicho?-dijo enfadado sin dejar de mirar al frente

-si-le dije y por una vez iba a ser valiente y se lo diría, por lo menos yo sabía que le atraía por los besos que nos hemos dado, yo también deseaba por lo menos una vez estar con él, por que estoy convencido por lo que siento por Naruto no lo voy a sentir por nadie y no voy a estar con nadie que no sea él-me lo acaba de decir-susurré sonrojado y mirando al suelo y mordiéndome el labio inferior, hubo silencio y parecía que no se iba a romper y eso me ponía nervioso a parte que también tenía miedo de perderlo como amigo, sentí unas manos en mi cara y me giró la cara, vi esos ojos azules que brillaban y asta noté el toque de deseo, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó en los labios con dulzura, le correspondí de la misma forma posando mis brazos en su cuello para que no se separara, nos separamos y dejamos poca distancia-quiero estar contigo, aunque sea una vez, Sasuke-me sonrojé y le besé los labios

-yo quiero ser tuyo aunque sea una vez-le dije después de separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos

-no me voy arrepentir de esto

-yo tampoco, te deseo tanto, te amo tanto-le digo y él vuelve a besarme pero esta vez con mas agresividad, yo le sigo del mismo modo, nos levantamos del sofá y sin dejar de besarnos nos fuimos a la habitación de Naruto, cerró la puerta con el pie y me tumbó en la cama y él se me puso en cima, nos separamos del beso por la falta de aire y nos mirábamos a los ojos, pude ver en sus ojos a parte del deseo, lujuria, el amor, el amor que sentía por mi, pero yo sabía que no estaba enamorado de mi si no de otra persona

-estás seguro-me susurró acariciándome la mejilla

-nunca he estado tan seguro de hacer algo-me sonrió y me quitó la ropa de la parte de arriba y luego se la quitó él, yo admiraba su pecho, era tan perfecto, en cambió yo que estaba nervioso, temblaba

-tranquilo-me susurró en el oído-iré con cuidado-para luego empezar a besar y succionar mi cuello

Era por la mañana e iba hacia mi casa, estaba feliz, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, ser de Naruto y estar con él fue mágico, sentí tanto amor por parte de él, pero yo sabía que no podía ser lo nuestro, primero mis padres, aunque a mi me daba igual y segundo y lo mas importante es que Naruto no me amaba y si decidí estar con él es por que por una vez quise ser de él, sabiendo que nosotros dos no volveremos a estar juntos, seguiremos siendo amigos, y no me dolía, lo entendía, puede por que en el fondo de mi corazón Naruto sienta lo mismo que yo

Pasó un mes y medio desde que Naruto y yo estuvimos juntos, yo seguía tomándome las pastillas bajo la vigilancia de Naruto e Hinata, pero sobre todo de Naruto, no llevábamos muy bien asta diría que mejor, desde hacía unas semanas empecé a encontrarme mal por las mañanas, mareos nauseas, no sabía por que, asta el apetito se me iba, a veces llegaba a la escuela como zombi, Naruto como Hinata se preocuparon aunque también veía a Hinata con el mismo aspecto que yo, y solo me dije que es algo pasajero, pero no pasaba

Hoy era sábado por la mañana, me notaba cansado y fui a desayunar, en la mesa estaban mis padres, que afortunadamente o desgracia no me miraban ni me golpeaban, pero en la mesa también estaba mi hermano Itachi, este al verme me sonrió, yo no le correspondí, miré el desayuno y esas nauseas volvieron, era horrible, sin disculparme ni nada me fui corriendo al lavabo para poder vomitar, cuando salí, volví a la mesa y me senté en el mismo lugar, mis padres estaban como si nada y mi hermano mayor me miraba extrañado

-Sasuke, te encuentras bien?-noté que estaba preocupado y me alegré ya que pensaba que ninguno de mi familia se preocupaba por mi

-si, estoy bien-dije con desgano, tenía ganas que esto se me pasará, ya que Hinata estaba igual que yo pero llevaba días que parecía la misma de siempre

-estás pálido-yo solo bufé y no contesté, no por nada solo que no sabía que decirle por que no sabía que me pasaba

-se preocupan por ti, y a si lo agradeces-esa era la voz de mi madre que era indiferente

-con permiso-me levanté, pero un mareo me vino y no pude controlarlo, vi como mis padres me miraban y mi hermano se levantaba, caí al suelo y todo fue oscuridad

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que hice fue poner las manos en mi cabeza, me senté en la cama con la espalda en la pared y vi que en frente mío estaban mis padres y se les notaba que estaban enfadado y me pregunté, ahora que hecho? Pero con ellos estaba mi hermano Itachi, que me miraba con tristeza pero a la vez pude notar algo de felicidad

-ocurre algo?-pregunté

-dejadme solo con este-dijo fríamente y con desprecio mi padre

-no-dijo rápidamente y con miedo

-volveré a casa, padre-dijo mi hermano serio-y espero que no vuelvas a ponerle la mano en cima a mi hermano y menos en su estado-me puse feliz, mi hermano me estaba defendiendo y entonces caí en cuenta en la palabra, estado, no entendía-y tú madre, no te acerque a Sasuke-dijo firme, mis padres se miraron

-no saldrá de esta habitación-dijo con odio mientras me miraba y luego salieron de la habitación mi padre y mi madre y se quedó conmigo Itachi que yo no dejaba de mirarle, se acercó a mi y se sentó en la cama

-lo siento, hermanito-sonrió tristemente-siento no haber estado aquí para protegerte-yo le miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que me daban seguridad desde que era un niño-me fui por miedo, o no querer aceptar la realidad, pero lo que eres a mi no me da vergüenza, si no me da orgullo

-no te entiendo

-tienes derecho a saber-me dijo seriamente-cuando eras un niño de seis años enfermaste, nuestros padres y yo estábamos muy preocupados a parte que la fiebre era muy alta, el médico de la familia te revisó y solo dijo que tenías la gripe, pero en esos exámenes salió algo mas, el médico nos dijo que eso es de nacimiento y si antes no lo supimos es por que no enfermaste ni nada, eras un niño muy sano-suspiró fuertemente y yo seguía mirándolo para que siguiera para saber el por que del odio de mis padres-como sabes, nuestra familia como muchas otras odian a los Donceles-pensé que tenía que ver eso con lo que estaba hablando-creen que es una aberración que los hombres puedan dar vida a otra persona y esa persona nacida de un hombre debe de estar muerta por que es antinatural, hay pocos Donceles y los hombres como las mujeres no pueden distinguirlos de los otros hombres, solo que los Donceles a temprana edad saben que prefiere a los chicos que a las chicas, y los que no lo son, les cuesta asimilar su condición sexual

-por que no vas al grano, Itachi, eso ya lo se-le dije ya que me estaba enfadando

-de acuerdo-dijo Itachi-cuando nos dieron los exámenes médicos, nos sorprendimos, papa puso el grito en el cielo y mama también pero ella convenció a papa para no deshacerte de ti y te empezó a tratar como se trata un hombre, te hacia que fueras con chicas, pero tú de algún modo las rechazabas … en otras palabras eres Doncel-abrí los ojos sorprendido-por eso papa y mama te tratan a si sobre todo el día que dijiste que te gustaban los chicos … si no fueras Doncel les daría igual

-por eso me odian-dije en un susurro mirando hacia abajo-ahora lo entiendo … pero lo que no entiendo es por que los odian, son personas normales y corrientes

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi mas serio-si tú fueras sabido no estaríamos en esta situación, yo siempre les dije que tú tenías derecho a saber que eras Doncel

-en que situación-le dije ya que no entendía y él suspiró fuertemente

-tuviste relaciones sexuales con un hombre-me sonrojé y no supe que decir

-yo …

-Sasuke-me interrumpió-no puedes decir lo contrario, a partir de ahora estaré aquí y no dejaré que os pase nada

-que nos pase-no entendí el por que hablaba en plural o podía referirse a Naruto y a mi

-Sasuke estás embarazado-yo abrí los ojos y seguro que me puse blanco, cuando lo asimilé sonreí y puse mis manos en mi vientre plano pensando que iba a tener un hijo con Naruto-no voy a dejar que le haga nada a mi sobrino, te lo prometo- también me puse feliz por que tenía el apoyo de mi hermano

Ya se sabe el secreto de Sasuke aunque creo que ya sabíais de que se trataba … que os aparecido el capítulo? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	5. huyendo de todo

Huyendo de todo

No me dejaban salir de la casa, asta me habían quitado el teléfono, estaba agobiado de estar en cerrado, tenía las veinticuatro horas del día un guardia mandado por mi padre, este le había dicho que si tenía indicios de irme que me disparara, pero que no me matara que él lo haría con sus propias manos, estaba aburrido y paseaba por toda la mansión buscando que hacer, me pasaba mas tiempo en mi habitación que en otro lado, ahora estaba comiendo, tenía un hambre atroz, cuando acabé de comer fui rápido al lavabo para devolver, cada cierto tiempo venía el médico para revisarme y eso era gracias a mi hermano por que si fuera por mis padres dejarían a la mano de Dios a mi hijo, si mi hijo, y ya sabía que sería un niño aunque no me fuera importado que fuera niña lo importante es que esté sano y nazca bien

Como tenía mucho tiempo libre me ponía a leer sobre todo cuentos, los leía en voz alta por que sabía que mi hijo me escuchaba, a veces me ponía melancólico como ahora que estaba en mi habitación, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Naruto si se preguntaba por que no iba a clase, si en algún momento pensaba en mi, suspiré sonoramente pensando si Naruto se le había declarado a la persona que amaba, por un instante me vino a mi mente Hinata y sonreí por lo buena amiga que era y que ella haría feliz a Naruto ya que hacían buena pareja, me dirigí hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi habitación y sonreí, me miré y me puse de lado poniendo mis manos en mi vientre abultado y acariciándolo

-queda poco, mi amor, para que nazcas-tenía tantas ganas de ver su cara y ver si se parecía a Naruto pero me conformaba con que tuviera sus ojos, su sonrisa, aunque si se parece en todo no me importaría-una semana para los nueve meses y te veré-suspiré y miré al frente-te protegeré, no dejaré que te hagan daño, te lo prometo-cerré los ojos lentamente y los abrí-cuando nazcas nos iremos lejos, me da tristeza que no conozcas a tu padre y que él no sepa de ti, pero es lo mejor-me dirigí a la cama y me senté-nos iremos muy lejos-miré al frente con lágrimas-todo está listo, esos dos idiotas que tengo como padres ni se darán cuenta-sonreí- como tampoco que extraído de su cuenta algo de dinero para vivir por un tiempo-me acaricié el vientre-estaremos bien

La semana pasó rápido para mi, no sabía nada de lo que pasaba fuera de esas cuatro malditas paredes, Itachi como mis padres estaban en casa, yo estaba en mi habitación y escuchaba la discusión que tenían mis padres como mi hermano, no entendía muy bien el por que discutían, todos estos nueve meses era lo mismo, discusiones para saber lo que iban hacer con mi hijo, y esta vez era lo mismo, pude escuchar como padre gritaba que se tenían de deshacer de esa cosa y a mi darme un castigo severo, me mordí el labio con impotencia, y en ese momento sentí unos dolores bastante dolorosos y grité, inmediatamente entró mi hermano con el teléfono, mis padres ni se asomaron, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos por el dolor que sentía era horrible y quería que sacaran al niño de mi interior

-Sasuke tranquilízate y respira, el médico ya viene-me dijo con un tono para tranquilizarme pero se le notaba nervioso y esbocé una sonrisa-de que te ríes?

-de tu cara, estás mas nervioso que yo-y volví a gritar por las fuertes contracciones y mi respiración se volvió irregular, media hora después vino el médico, yo seguía con los dolores y los gritos, y pensé que quería que en ese momento estuviera a mi lado Naruto para darme apoyo y yo agarrarle la mano y apretársela fuerte y hacerle daño, como había visto en las películas

-por lo que vi en los exámenes médicos el niño viene de espaldas-eso yo ya lo sabía-esto te calmará y te dormirás y no sentirás nada-le escuché al médico, me inyectó algo y mi conciencia se fue

Desperté con pesadez, y con rapidez me senté en la cama asustado pensando en donde estaba mi hijo, vi a mi hermano sentado en una silla

-por fin despertaste-me dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi, vi el bulto en sus brazos y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos negros, pero esta vez no era de tristeza si no de alegría, mi hermano me sonrió-toma, quiere conocerte y tú a él-me dio a mi hijo y lo cogí con cuidado y lo miré con adoración, toqué sus cabellos negros como los míos y vi sus ojos ya que estaba despierto

-tienes los ojos de tu padre-le susurré a mi hijo con una sonrisa

-has estado durmiendo dos días, Sasuke-me dijo mi hermano yo no le miré yo miraba a mi niño y le acariciaba dulcemente su cara que al parecer le gustaba ya que sonreía-en este tiempo, he estado con el niño, nuestros padres no lo han querido ver, creo que están maquinando algo, no lo dejes solo y menos si están ellos o algunos de los hombres que trabaja para papa

-no le dejaré solo nunca

-el médico dijo que estabas recuperado, y en estos momentos solo estoy yo en casa-le miré con seriedad sabiendo a lo que se refería, me levanté con cuidado-toma-me dio un peluche y le miré molesto e Itachi sonrió-no es para ti si no para mi sobrino, como lo llamarás

-Hiro-le dije sin más

-me gusta-sonrió

-dame cinco minutos para prepararme-cogió Itachi a mi niño y yo fue al baño a ducharme, fue una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, en mi armario había dos maletas, una con ropa de mi hijo, que toda fue comprada por mi hermano, pañales y demás cosas para bebes, en la otra alguna ropa mía y algunas cosas más para mi hijo, cogí un bolso de bebes y me lo crucé en mi cuerpo, cogí una maleta y mi hermano otra, salimos de la casa y cogí uno de los coches de la familia, cuando estuviera seguro lo dejaré en algún lugar a la mano de Dios, vi que el coche estaba preparado, con comida, bebida y la sillita de mi bebe, miré a Itachi-gracias por ayudarme-los dos nos abracemos

-no te gastes todo el dinero en tonterías

-no lo haré-le sonreí-te quiero Itachi

-yo también, y no olvides en llamarme o escribirme, pero no se te ocurra decirme en el lugar que estás

-no soy tonto-le dije intentando no llorar y cogí en brazos a mi hijo para luego ponerlo en el coche que al parecer se había dormido

-toma el teléfono

-no lo quiero Itachi-le dije-es mejor a si-me sonrió

-cuídate hermanito y cuida a mi sobrino

-no hace falta que me digas, daré la vida por mi hijo

-no me dirás quien es el padre?

-él no sabe de la existencia de Hiro y tampoco quiero que nuestros padres sepa por si se les ocurre hacerle algo

-le amas tanto?

-mas que a mi propio hijo-le dije con lágrimas-nos vamos

-cuidaros

-si-le sonreí y me metí en el coche, lo arranqué y me fui de ese lugar, pensando que nunca volvería a ese lugar, Konoha

ºººººººººº

Abrí mis ojos, no me gustaba ese olor, que era a medicina, los abrí de golpe para sentarme, la habitación en la que estaba era blanca y supe que estaba en un hospital, intenté recordar lo que había pasado, estaba conduciendo y de repente me vivo un mareo e impacté contra un coche, vi que tenía en mi brazo una aguja, y con la otra mano la puse en mi cabeza

-que alegría que despertó, señor-escuché una voz dulce de mujer y la miré, supuse que era una enfermera ya que iba con un traje blanco, la mujer se acercó a la cama-llamaré al doctor-yo la seguía mirando y vi como tocaba un botón

-donde estoy

-no recuerda nada de lo que pasó?-pude notar su tono de voz que era de preocupación

-si recuerdo-le dije y vi como sus facciones se relajaron-y donde estoy?-y en ese momento recordé a mi hijo y me asusté y la iba a preguntar

-está en el hospital de Konoha-abrí los ojos y el pánico me invadió, empecé a temblar y sin pensarlo y atacado por los nervios me quité la aguja de mi brazo y quise levantarme, la enfermera me lo impidió recostándome en la cama con fuerza, yo forcejeaba con ella debía de salir de ese lugar de esa ciudad, la que huí hace dos años, mis lágrimas salieron

-suéltame, y donde está mi hijo-grité desesperado

-tu hijo se encuentra bien, Sasuke-al escuchar esa voz paré mis movimientos, por que supe de quien se trataba, miré hacia esa persona que estaba mirándome con seriedad por no decir enfadado-soy tu médico, y no vuelvas a comportarte como un niño mal criado-negué con la cabeza rápidamente

-tengo que salir de aquí

-por que tanta prisa, nadie de tu familia sabe que estás en este lugar-con ese comentario me tranquilicé y él me sonrió con una media sonrisa que me asustó-por fin te encontré, Sasuke

Rápido actualicé … este capítulo es mas corto y los siguientes capítulos no habrá pasado … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	6. debo irme para que seas feliz

Debo de irme para que seas feliz

Le miré sus ojos azules con intensidad intentando saber el por que me buscaba, entonces caí en cuenta en un pequeño detalla mi hijo Hiro, me puse nervioso y sin pensarlo me quité la aguja que tenía en el brazo y me levanté lo mas rápido que pude y solo poner los pies descalzos en el suelo me temblaron las piernas, estaba débil y ni siquiera se cuantos días he estado en el hospital, me maldecí interiormente por lo idiota que fui por ir en una dirección incorrecta, si mi padre o mi madre saben que estoy en Konoha no se que le podrán hacer a mi hijo o a mi, aunque a mi me da igual, lo único que quiero es que mi hijo este bien y que no le pase, sentí unos brazos que me agarraban y con cuidado me puso en la cama

-debes de ir con cuidado has estado inconsciente una semana, estás débil-dijo el médico con seriedad

-tengo que … -susurré lo mas flojo que pude por que las fuerzas no me venían y apreté los puños y alcé la voz-tengo que irme de aquí, Naruto

-si estuvieras bien te dejaría ir, pero no lo estás-dijo serio y asta enfadado-dejaste de tomar las pastillas y estas son las consecuencias-no solo miraba al suelo eso no me importaba en estos momentos-desde cuando no las tomas-seguí sin contestarle y sentí como me agarraba de los hombros con fuerza-contéstame-gritó

-no recuerdo-susurré y se que me miraba y el agarre se iba aflojando asta que me soltó

-Sasuke-susurró yo hacía el esfuerzo de que no me salieran las lágrimas, sentí sus dedos en la barbilla para alzarme la cara y a si le pude mirar a los ojos sus ojos tan azules, como me gustaban sus ojos, iguales como los de mi hijo, al acordarme de mi hijo abrí los ojos y él me iba decir algo pero me adelanté

-donde está mi hijo Hiro-le dijo nervioso-dímelo, y como está

-está bien-dijo y me tranquilicé pero noté algo extraño en su mirada como enfadado o decepcionado al igual que las otras veces que mencionaba a mi hijo-solo tuvo un pequeño rasguño pero no es nada-suspiró-está con Hinata y Ryu, se a quedado con nosotros en este tiempo-yo solo le miraba y estoy seguro que asta con tristeza por a ver mencionado un nosotros dirigido a Hinata y entonces me pregunté quien es Ryu? Pero no lo quería saber, tenía un mal presentimiento y sabía que me iba a doler

-Naruto, tenemos que salir de este lugar

-no entiendo tu afán por salir de aquí-me dijo con enfado-no voy a consentir que te vuelvas a ir, aunque tenga que encerrarte

- no lo entiendes-susurré

-explícame-dijo Naruto

-soy Doncel y mi familia …

-que tú eres Doncel?-me cortó Naruto nervioso y poniéndose sus manos en su cabello rubio y miré al suelo asta me atrevería a decir que asta él siente repugnancia hacia mi-ahora entiendo por que te hacían lo que te hacían tus padres-me miró mas tranquilo-tú familia odia los Donceles-y sonrió

-de que te ríes-le dije enfadado

-es que es gracioso-dijo Naruto-tus padres han tenido algo que desprecia durante generaciones

-tú no me …

-no, Sasuke-me volvió a cortar Naruto-los Donceles son personas al igual que los varones y mujeres-le sonreí quitándome un peso de encima y él me sonrío-te sacaré de aquí, pero vivirás en casa y como te atrevas a huir, el que te matará seré yo, no por ser Doncel si no por cobarde, tienes que afrontar el problema con tus padres y si ellos te hacen algo me encargaré yo de ellos personalmente

-pero

-no hay mas que hablar-me dijo con seriedad y yo suspiré pensando que tenía razón que tengo que afrontar a mis padres y que no me puedo estar toda la vida huyendo y menos con un niño pequeño-te daré el alta hoy mismo

-dijiste que debería quedarme un tiempo

-si, pero recordé algo y es mejor que ese algo no sepa que estés aquí

-a que te refieres?

-hablo de Sakura Hurano-abrí los ojos sorprendido-ella trabaja aquí, y no te preocupes ella no te ha visto, ya que tenía vacaciones pero mañana ya vuelve, y si te ve te puedo asegurar que lo primero que hará es decírselo a tus padres … mi turno ya acabado, iré por tu alta y nos iremos, cámbiate-sin mas se fue de mi vista, me levanté lentamente y con la poca fuerza que tenía cogí mi ropa, me extrañé por que estaba limpia, me la puse con dificultad y cuando acabé me senté en la cama y sonreí ya que me vino en la mente Naruto, no me miró con desprecio ni nada parecido al decirle que era Doncel y eso me alegró, yo sabía que era diferente por eso me había enamorado de él, lo malo de todo esto es que estaría con la familia de Naruto y se que al verlos felices me haría daño, pero también se que él intentó localizarme saber donde estaba, eso era una pequeña esperanza de que sintiera algo por mi, pero no me quería engañar puede que me quiera como amigos por eso me buscaba

-Sasuke-miré hacia la puerta al escuchar una voz femenina, me sorprendí al ver a una chica que era compañera de clase que decía estar enamorada de mi y se la pasaba todo el tiempo peleando con Sakura

-Ino-susurré sorprendido y a la vez con preocupación

-no sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí-dijo Ino sorprendida-donde has estado todo este tiempo? Todos estábamos preocupados cuando no enteremos de tu desaparición por la prensa-no supe que decirla solo la miraba sus ojos azules buscando un indicio de maldad en ellos, pero no encontré nada, pero temía que ella dijera algo y parece que ella lo notó y me sonrió con amabilidad-tengo que irme, vine a visitar a un familiar y me equivoqué de habitación, siento haberte molestado, me alegra que estés bien-no la dije nada aún estaba aturdido-haré como si no te fuera visto, es mas ni si quiera te conozco-y sin mas se fue, me quedé solo y no sabía que pensar, pero mi temor era que Ino le dijera a Sakura, pero confiaré en la palabra de ella

-Sasuke estás listo-era la voz de Naruto que al mirarlo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que me hizo sonrojar y desvié la mirada para el lado-puedes levantarte-yo afirmé con la cabeza y me levanté despacio, comencé a caminar y Naruto sin mas me agarró de la cintura para ayudarme, yo miraba al frente sonrojado sin pensar nada ya que estaba nervioso por la cercanía que teníamos

Llegamos a su casa, era la misma donde vivieron sus padres, entramos y me llevó a la que sería mi habitación y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama, estuvimos en silencio asta que el se agachó a mi altura y empezó acariciar me cabello que estaba al lado de mi cara, y menos mal que yo miraba al suelo o si no fuera visto el sonrojo que me causó ese acto

-sigues igual de hermoso-susurró

-Naruto no deberías-le dije apenado

-es verdad no debería decirte tales cosas-me dijo y acarició mi mejilla para luego levantarse y yo lamentándome por que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía-no creo que al padre de tu hijo le guste que otro hombre te acaricie-yo le miré sorprendido intentando procesar lo que me ha dicho y vi una sonrisa forzada de su parte-descansa, Sasuke-y sin mas salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, yo me quedé mirando la puerta por varios segundos o minutos no lo sabía exactamente

-eres un idiota, Naruto-susurré y me tumbé en la cama lentamente-debería decirte que Hiro es tu hijo, pero no quiero causar problemas en tu relación con Hinata-los ojos se me cerraban lentamente asta que quedé dormido

Desperté desorientado, no sabía donde estaba, asta que lo recordé todo y sonreí, me levanté ahora con mas energía que antes, no se cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo pero me ha sentado bastante bien, salí de la habitación y bajé a la primera planta donde escuchaba voces, me paré en la puerta de la entrada mirando a las personas que estaban en ese lugar, que constaba de Hinata que seguía igual pero en vez de tener el pelo suelto lo tenía atado en una trenza, también estaba Naruto jugando con un niño que no conocía y supuse que era Ryu, que tenía el pelo negro azulado y los ojos como Hinata, también estaba Hiro que jugaba con Hinata, yo sonreí con tristeza, sabiendo que mi hijo lo que necesitaba era eso no huir de un lugar a otro, los miré durante varios minutos y ellos no se dieron cuenta, me di la vuelta y subí a la habitación en la que desperté, cogí papel y lápiz y escribí, viendo esa imagen supe lo que se merecía mi hijo y como mis padres no sabían como era Hiro físicamente, sería mejor para lo que iba hacer, cogí el papel que había escrito y en la mesita vi unas pastillas suspiré y las cogí, volví a bajar sin hacer ruido escuchando las risas de los cuatro, puse el papel en la pequeña mesa que había en la entrada y unas llaves del coche de Naruto y con lágrimas me fui de ese lugar ya que mi hijo necesitaba estar en un sitio rodeado de familia y que mejor estar que con su padre, me subí en el coche y arranqué con lágrimas en mi rostro, solo espero que en un futuro pueda ver a mi hijo y que este sea feliz con su nueva familia, pero yo no puedo estar en Konoha, y lo admito si no puedo estar en este lugar es por miedo, miedo a mis padres

Que os aparecido este capítulo? …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	7. circustancias

**POV. Itachi**

Circunstancias

Desde el momento que nací podría decir que fui el orgullo de mi padre y mi madre pero sobre todo de mi padre Fugaku Uchiha, todo lo que me proponía desde niño lo conseguía, asta que me empezaron a decir genio, el genio Uchiha, la verdad que eso me agradaba y mi orgullo crecía, asta que me di cuenta que ser un genio no era lo mejor, quería ser normal, siempre observado por la mirada estricta de mi padre

Cuando tuve cinco años nació mi hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha era tan delicado que yo me ocupé de todo respecto a él, mi padre con su trabajo y mi madre aparentando en la sociedad, por que me di cuenta que mis padres eran unos grandes actores cuando mi hermano tuvo y se enfermó con seis años mas o menos, antes de eso mi madre sonreía a mi hermano y mi padre intentaba pasar algo de tiempo con él

Cuando mi hermano enfermó ya que la fiebre la tenía muy alta y nunca se había enfermado mis padres como yo nos preocupemos mucho, llamemos al médico de confianza y vino a revisarlo, le hizo exámenes médicos y lo único que tenía mi hermanito era una gripe, pero ahí llegó el problema, cuando vimos los exámenes de los resultados y por la cara de asco por a si decirlo del médico pensamos lo peor, desde ese día mis padres ignoraban a mi hermano asta que mi padre llegó a la conclusión de llevarlo aún orfanato y asta llegó a insinuar de matarlo ya que en su familia no podía permitir que personas como mi hermano existiera

No he dicho lo que decían los resultados médicos, en pocas palabras mi hermano menor es Doncel y ese llevó discusiones entre mis padres, mi madre convenció a mi padre que no hiciera nada a Sasuke que ella enmendaría lo que le pasaba, yo solo observaba en silencio todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor

Mi hermano iba creciendo, yo era muy cercano a mi hermano, jugábamos, hablábamos de nuestras cosas, hacíamos cosas juntos, mi padre ni miraba a mi hermano ni le hablaba ni nada, Sasuke hacía todo lo posible por tener un acercamiento con Fugaku y no lo conseguía, cosa que noté que Sasuke a veces me miraba con celos por que siempre Fugaku me halagaba en todo, que era perfecto, que se sentía orgulloso de mi, yo cada vez odiaba mas que me dijera ese tipo de cosas sobre todo en presencia de Sasuke, mi madre en cambio siempre le presentaba niñas para que estuvieran con él, y como pasaba el tiempo asta le daba revistas porno y le hacía ver revistas porno, como yo supuse mi hermano ni caso a esas cosas, asta que Sasuke tuvo la edad y mi madre lo prometió con una chica que era Sakura Hurano, la chica no me gustó pero lo que mas me sorprendió era que ella supiera lo del secreto de mi hermano, yo siempre intenté convencer a mi madre como a mi padre que Sasuke supiera que es Doncel pero mis padres se negaban, yo al ser mas mayor me fijaba en las reacciones que tenía Sasuke cuando estaba conmigo y mis amigos, se sonrojaba y asta se ponía tímido cosa rara en él, pero lo que es no lo podía negar ni él ni nadie, a mi no me importaba que fuera Doncel, yo solo pensaba es mi hermano menor, y sobre todo es una persona como cualquier otra y siempre apoyaría a mi hermano en todo

Un día sentado en la sala viendo la tele que por cierto mi padre insistió, salió una noticia bastante desagradable, en la sala estábamos solos mis padres y yo, mi hermano estaba en su cuarto haciendo las tareas de la escuela, como estaba diciendo en la televisión vimos la noticia del asesinato de la familia Namikaze, ese apellido me sonó, ya que eran de la empresa enemiga por decirlo a si de mi padre, me dio pena la noticia pero no lo demostré miré a mi madre que ella parecía sorprendida pero satisfecha por lo ocurrido, pero mi padre sonreía con malicia

-_se lo merecían-_esas palabras de mi padre me dolieron y la sonrisa de mi madre como dándole la razón también me dolió, me levanté y sin decir nada me fui

Los días, meses y algún año pasó, estábamos en la sala y mi hermano Sasuke estaba mas serio de lo habitual ya que tenía que decirnos algo, con nosotros estaban los matones de mi padre, era como les decía yo, la relación que tenían mis padres con mi hermano iba a peor, ya que Sakura la prometida de mi hermano solía llamar a mis padres o hacerles visitas para decirles como se comportaba Sasuke con ella y eso hacía que Sasuke y mis padres se llevaran peor, ese día que estábamos reunidos Sasuke dio la noticia que le gustaban los chicos, sentí el odio de mi madre y la ira de mi padre, yo inconscientemente sonreí sabiendo que eso pasaría, sabía que a partir de ese momento las cosas para Sasuke se pondrían peores y no me equivoqué, mi padre golpeó a mi hermano y a mi me obligó alejarme de mi hermano

-quiero que te largues de esta casa-esas fueron las palabras de mi padre, mi madre solo miraba con seriedad como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con él

-no lo pienso hacer-le dije con seriedad-para que sigas golpeando a Sasuke, que se que lo haces cuando no estoy presente

-te estamos aconsejando, Itachi-esa fue mi madre-no quiero que veas algo que te haría daño

-si me veo me llevaré a Sasuke-la tensión que había en el ambiente era muy fuerte

-si no te largas, podría pasarte algo, y sinceramente eso no me gustaría-me dijo Fugaku-sabes que mis hombres pueden hacerlo y no solo a ti, si no a tus amigos, sobre todo a tu amigo Deidara-abrí los ojos sorprendido, no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo a Deidara que le conocí hace un año, a parte que él era Doncel pero mis padres no lo sabían, bajé la cabeza y acepté irme, no quería que le hicieran algo a Deidara, él era muy especial para mi, recogí mis cosas y me fui, yo intentaba saber de mi hermano pero no podía, pero sabía perfectamente que él lo estaba pasando mal y yo no podía hacer nada

Un día fui a la cafetería tenía que relajarme ya que me enteré que mi hermano por unas de las palizas de mi padre se desmayó en plena calle, y que unos amigos pocos que tenía lo ayudaron, entré a la cafetería y en unas de las mesas estaba Deidara, sonreí y me acerqué, pero él no estaba solo estaba con un rubio

-hola Deidara-le dije y los dos me miraron y Deidara me sonrió

-hola Itachi-me dijo-quieres sentarte con nosotros?

-si no es problema-le dije

-no es ningún problema-me dijo y me senté, noté en todo momento la mirada del otro rubio-él es mi primo Naruto Namikaze

-Uzumaki-dijo serio sin quitarme la mirada, yo le miré intentando recordar de donde había escuchado antes ese apellido

-Naruto él es mi amigo Itachi Uchiha-vi como la mirada de Naruto se endureció, no entendí el por que pero sentí tantos sentimientos negativos en él hacia mi que me estremeció y eso es raro

-me largo-dijo sin mas levantándose

-por que-dijo Deidara sin entender

-por que los Uchiha son unos malditos

-lo dices por mi padre-le digo

-no-dijo Naruto-lo digo por tus padres, son escoria

-sabes, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto-le dije con seriedad y nos miramos asta que noté que se relajó y se sentó

-volví a equivocarme-susurró decaído y no entendí

-que pasa-dijo Deidara

-es mejor que no sepas-dijo Naruto, Deidara rodó los ojos y sonreí, estuvimos hablando un poco de todo y caí a la conclusión que esos dos rubios eran muy parecidos y que Naruto me agradaba mucho, aunque a veces estaba ausente

-Naruto que te pasa-dijo Deidara serio

-solo estoy preocupado por un amigo-dijo yo solo escuchaba no quería meterme en algo que no sabía

-tu amigo especial-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-si-dijo Naruto-tengo que irme, es tarde y he quedado con Hinata-me miró el rubio-me ha gustado conocerte Itachi, no eres lo que pensaba-sin mas se fue y yo me quedé con la duda a lo que se refería, Deidara y yo seguimos hablando asta que llegó la noche y decidimos irnos cada uno a su casa

Una de las noches decidí ir a divertirme con mis amigos ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía por las preocupaciones y los estudios, cuando volvía a casa vi a alguien que me resultó familiar, me acerqué y pude ver a Naruto con una chica, Naruto estaba abrazándolo mientras ella lloraba a mares, la verdad me intrigaba lo que estaba pasando y me acerqué mas sin que ellos supieran y escuché la conversación

-Hinata tranquilízate-dijo Naruto intentando tranquilizar a la chica

-mis padres lo saben y me han dicho que me deshaga de él, yo no quiero, él no tiene la culpa

-y que vas hacer?

-lo voy a tener y es a si como se lo he dicho a mi familia-intentaba ver la cara de la chica asta que supe de quien se trataba era la primogénita de la familia Huyuga, esta familia era igual a la mía de estricta-me han echado de casa

-yo estoy contigo-dijo Naruto y yo sonreí, mi primera impresión fue que parecía buena persona y esto me lo demostraba-te vendrás a vivir conmigo

-pero-la chica miró a Naruto

-nada de peros … ese niño desde hoy es mi hijo-dijo con una sonrisa y ella sonrió

-gracias Naruto, pero no es justo

-lo que no es justo lo que te están haciendo tu familia-dijo Naruto serio-es como la familia Uchiha

-y que pasará …-no escuché nada mas y me fui a casa no quería saber nada mas por que no era mi asunto

Pasó algo mas de tiempo, ese día fui a la casa de mis padres necesitaba ver a mi hermano, como estaba físicamente y psicológicamente ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando llegué a la casa mis padres iban de salida pero al decirles que me quedaría ellos decidieron quedarse, no se fiaban de mi y lo noté en sus miradas ya que había pensado que si mis padres no estaban cogería otro apartamento y me llevaría a mi hermano, pero eso lo haré en otra ocasión ya que sospecharían, no tuve ninguna conversación con mis padres asta que llegó la hora de comer, Sasuke bajó a la sala para comer en familia que buenos actores éramos todos ese fue mi pensamiento, me fijé en el aspecto físico de mi hermano, se le veía decaído y asta mas delgado, la culpa de no protegerlo de los bárbaros de mis padres me vino y apreté los puños debajo la mesa, intenté tener una conversación con Sasuke pero el me habló con frialdad y lo entendí, le di de lado yo fuera actuado igual o peor, pero si Sasuke no lo hizo no fue por respeto a mis padres si no por miedo, se lo notaba en cada gesto e intentaba disimularlo, mi madre le reprendió por contestarme y Sasuke se levantó, yo quería cambiar toda esa tensión en el ambiente pero la palidez de mi hermano me puso alerta asta que vi que se desmayó, yo fui rápido y lo agarré antes que cayera al suelo, mis padres ni se inmutaron

-llamad al médico-grité alterado mis padres solo miraban como si no pasara nada, cogí en brazos a mi hermano-por lo menos disimular, es vuestro hijo-y sin mas me fui a la habitación de mi hermano y lo recosté en la cama, al cabo de una media hora apareció el médico de la familia, al parecer mis padres si llamaron, pero seguro es por aparentar, el médico lo revisó y después se fue diciendo que era por agotamiento y por falta de estar mal alimentado, el médico dijo que al día siguiente nos daría los resultados y miré a mis padres

-es débil para ser un Uchiha-dijo con indiferencia Fugaku

-que poco hombre es-me entró tanta ira en mi cuerpo que quería golpear a los dos, pero me tranquilicé

-me quedaré con él-dije con seguridad pero antes de que mi padre dijera algo continué-tus amenazas esta vez no servirá-me adentré a la habitación de Sasuke, ya que tenía ganas que despertara

Al día siguiente el médico vino con los resultados, yo no me moví de esa casa y menos de mi hermano, no me fiaba de mis padres en especial de mi madre, ella es capaz de cualquier cosa por que sea como ella siempre a dicho un hombre al cien por cien, Sasuke aún no despertó y eso me preocupaba bastante, el médico cuando vino nos miró con cara de pena y asta de asco nos dio los papeles y se fue, mi padre tenía el resultado e iba a mirar el resultado pero yo con rapidez se los arrebaté y los leí, abrí los ojos y creo que me puse pálido y los papeles resbalaron de mis manos, y solo pude pensar, que si Sasuke fuera sabido que es Doncel no estaríamos en esta situación

-maldita sea-escuché el grito de mi padre y lo miré-los mataré a los dos y a ese a que le abierto las piernas-miré con odio a mi padre y de mientras mi madre leía el resultado

-lo único que quería es que fuera un hombre echo y derecho, no una maldita puta-dijo con ira mi madre, apreté los puños-tenemos que deshacernos de esa aberración

-como que aberración, es vuestro nieto-grité enfadado

-nieto-gritó Mikoto-esa cosa nunca será mi nieto

-los mataré a los dos sobre todo a esa cosa-dijo Fugaku

-sois unos malditos asesinos-digo con odio y rencor-mataste a los Namikaze

-lo hice-dijo como si nada mi padre-y como puedes ver nos va muy bien las cosas

-me quedaré en esta casa, y como oséis en tocar un solo cabello de mi hermano o sobrino, os la veréis conmigo-sin mas fui a la habitación de mi hermano seguido de mis padres, al entrar mi hermano estaba despierto, mis padres empezaron a decir estupideces asta que se fueron, yo me quedé con mi hermano y decidí contarle que en verdad él es Doncel y que eso no es malo

El tiempo pasaba, yo no me movía de al lado de mi hermano para nada, él estaba como en cerrado en ella por ordenes de mis padres y Sasuke parecía no quejarse, su vientre iba cada vez mas grande, y solo le veía sonreír cuando tocaba su vientre y eso me alegró por que a lo primero llegué a pensar que Sasuke le daría de lado a su propio hijo, no había día que no discutiera con mis padres y las peleas cada vez eran peor, como diera lugar ellos querían deshacerse de mi sobrino y yo nunca iba a permitir tal cosa, intentaba pensar que hacer asta que Kisame mi amigo de la infancia me dio la solución, que Sasuke se fuera cuando el bebe naciera ya que mis padres en algún descuido le arrebataría al niño y lo que es peor lo mataría, hablé con mi hermano y sin pensarlo lo aceptó, Sasuke es un chico muy inteligente y la verdad no se como hizo para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta para entrarles de su cuenta algo de dinero y la guardó para cuando se fueran

El momento del parto llegó y mi sobrino nació, yo estaba tan emocionado y lo mejor de todo es que nació cuando mis padres no estaban, le compré a mi sobrino un peluche para que tuviera un recuerdo de mi, también vi como mi hermano miraba al niño con una adoración sorprendente y es cuando me vino a la cabeza sobre todo cuando vi los ojos azules de mi sobrino, quien es el otro padre? En el transcurso del embarazo saqué el tema pero Sasuke solo decía la persona que amo, pero no voy a decir quien es, para que no le pase nada

Todo estaba preparado para que Sasuke se fuera con mi sobrino Hiro y me dijo que me escribiría, pero no me llamaría y eso lo vi bien, por una simple llamada podrían descubrir donde estaban, después de despedirnos y decirnos que nos queríamos se fue y desgraciadamente sabía que no lo volvería a ver

Cuando llegaron mis padres y no encontrar en la casa a Sasuke yo me hice como que no sabía nada y empezaron a buscarlo por toda Konoha, al pasar al tiempo asta salía en la prensa, y me preguntaba si odiaban a mi hermano por ser Doncel por que lo buscan? O es que era el entretenimiento de los dos, asta que supe que lo que querían era encontrar a Sasuke para quitarle a Hiro y matarlo y a Sasuke para darle de golpes y después meterlo en cintura y descargar la ira de ellos con Sasuke

Un día caminando por las calles me encontré a Naruto e Hinata que esta tenía un bebe en brazos, Naruto parecía mas delgado de la última vez que le vi e Hinata parecía preocupada por el estado de su amigo, a ella la conocía ya que la familia de ella y la mía era socios por a si decirlo, los dos se acercaron y vi en los ojos azules de Naruto que se me hicieron bastante conocidos pero no sabía de quien algo de esperanza

-Itachi-me dijo Naruto y pude notar asta desesperación-sabes donde está Sasuke-abrí los ojos sorprendido por que no sabía que ese chico conociera a mi hermano-eres su hermano no sabes nada

-Naruto-escuché la voz dulce de Hinata-tranquilízate, Sasuke aparecerá, es nuestro amigo

-vuestro amigo-susurré y los dos me miraban para que les dijera algo, pero la verdad yo no sabía nada, Sasuke aún no me había mandado ninguna carta, y si me la fuera mandado no diría nada, aunque se que la preocupación de los dos es verdadera

-necesito saber si está bien-dijo Naruto-él es muy importante para mi

-lo siento Naruto, pero no se nada-le dije-lo estamos buscando y no hemos encontrado nada

-todos los Uchiha sois iguales-gritó y pude ver las lágrimas de sus ojos azules y volví a fijarme en ellos asta que abrí los ojos sorprendido

-no puede ser-susurré y ellos me escucharon

-es la verdad-gritó Naruto-si te fueras comportado como un verdadero hermano mayor, Sasuke no fuera pasado por lo que ha pasado por sus padres

-Naruto por favor-dijo Hinata para calmarlo y yo solo miraba al rubio e inconscientemente sonreí-Itachi no es como ellos

-entonces, por que no estuvo cuando el maldito de Fugaku golpeaba a Sasuke asta que quedaba inconsciente-gritó y bajó la cabeza-es culpa mía-susurró, si yo fuera estado mas atento, si le fuera retenido que se quedara en casa, él no se fuera ido-me miró con decisión sin ninguna lágrima-lo voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga no voy a dejar que ninguno de vosotros os acerquéis a él

-Naruto-susurré-yo ayudé a Sasuke que se fuera-les dije y ellos dos abrieron los ojos-era lo mejor, pero no se nada de él y es lo mejor, a si mis padres no sabrán donde está y no le volverán hacer nada-vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto que parecía triste-cuando se sienta fuerte estoy seguro que volverá y podréis hablar y él te explicara muchas cosas como tú a él

-igualmente lo voy a buscar y no me voy a rendir-dijo Naruto y yo le sonreí y es que me di cuenta que ese chico que tenía delante está enamorado de mi hermano y también se que mi hermano ha hecho una buena elección

Pasaba mas tiempo y las cartas de Sasuke me llegaban como habíamos dicho no ponía el sitio donde estaba, me explicaba muchas cosas y como Hiro iba creciendo rápidamente y que no soltaba el regalo que le di para nada, sinceramente me gustaría verlos a los dos, sobre mis padres yo quité todo contacto con ellos y si los veía los saludaba por cordialidad, ellos no sabían nada de mi vida y ni quiero que lo sepan y menos que estoy enamorado de Deidara un Doncel

Un día iba por la carretera conduciendo con Deidara que hacía poco decidimos ser pareja y la verdad nos iba bastante bien, íbamos a ir a un pueblo cerca de Konoha para estar a solas, pero un coche se nos puso en el camino y no pude hacer nada, no vi al conductor y no me interesó lo único que me interesaba era proteger a mi pareja y eso fue lo que hice, después del choque, noté que Deidara estaba inconsciente pero respiraba y eso me tranquilizó, notaba como la sangre corría por mi cara y sin mucha fuerza cogí mi teléfono y llamé a emergencia, les dije lo que pude y empecé a escuchar un llanto, eso me puso nervioso y como pude salí del coche y con los pies arrastrando y con pocas fuerzas llegué al coche y el llanto era mas fuerte, no miré al conductor, lo único que vi que la cara la tenía en el volante y no se la podía ver, di un paso mas y vi a un niño de unos dos años que lloraba con desesperación y de repente el niño abrió los ojos y vi el azul tan intenso y solo me vino una cosa a la mente

-Hiro-susurré y sin poder evitarlo por que ya no tenía fuerzas me desmayé

Que os aparecido el punto de vista de Itachi? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. porque

**POV. Naruto**

Por que ….

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, desde el momento que nací fui feliz al lado de mis padres, ellos me lo dieron todo tanto material como el cariño, mis padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki eran personas normales y corrientes que intentaban ayudar en todo lo posible a las personas que querían, ellos tenían una empresa y desde pequeño mi padre quiso que me hiciera cargo de ella pero lo que a mi me gustaba era ayudar a las personas y desde muy pequeño quise ser médico para a si poder ayudarlas sin importarme nada de las personas, si eran pobres, ricos, varones, mujeres y Donceles, estoy al tanto que la sociedad actual odia a los Donceles pero desde pequeño mis padres me inculcaron que los Donceles eran personas normales y corrientes, personalmente no conocía a ninguno y tampoco sabía distinguirlos, asta que un día mis padres me dijeron que mi primo Deidara era Doncel, yo siempre le observaba para saber si era diferente a mi, pero nunca encontré nada que me hiciera diferente a él, Deidara y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, como si él fuera mi hermano mayor, nos defendíamos mutuamente

La empresa de mi padre era mas reconocida en el extranjero que en Konoha y mis padres se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, siempre viajaban y yo me quedaba en la casa de mis abuelos, ellos también para mi eran como mis segundos padres, yo no quería ser un niño mimado de papa ni de mama, por eso decidí ir a una escuela pública y siempre fue a si, hacía amigos con facilidad eso no era un problema para mi

Los años pasaban y mis padres decidieron no viajar mas por que se estaban perdiendo mi niñez y decidieron que era momento que la empresa Namikaze sea conocida en Konoha, la empresa Namikaze tenía dos grandes competencia la Huyuga y la Uchiha, conocí por una cena que hizo mis padres a los integrantes de esa familia y junto a nosotros a parte de mis padres y yo estaban también mis abuelos y mi primo Deidara que vivía con ellos ya que los padres de Deidara desgraciadamente murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando mi primo era muy pequeño, los cabeza de familia de los Huyuga eran muy serios, al igual que Neji Huyuga que vivía con ellos, recuerdo que siempre me miraba con seriedad y asta que las veces que me encontré con él de una forma bastante diferente como si yo le atrajera en un sentido sentimental, y por mi mente pasó la palabra Doncel ya que sabía por mis padres, y abuelos que los Donceles solo se fijan en los chicos, no me incomodaba las mirabas que me hacía Neji y asta puedo decir que por el paso del tiempo nos hicimos amigos y la verdad me atraía su personalidad seria y asta puedo decir que a veces él y yo hemos tenido acercamientos íntimos pero solo era eso, no había amor ni nada, por que el amor hace que solo pienses en esa persona y eso no me pasaba con Neji ya que también tenía encuentros íntimos con alguna chica que otra, dentro de esa familia también estaba Hinata Huyuga, la primera vez que la vi, tan tímida y retraída no me llamó la atención, pero al pasar al tiempo vi que ella al ser la primogénita de los Huyuga la manipulaban como querían por no tener un carácter fuerte

Pasó un año mas a menos, mis padres tenían una buena relación con los Huyuga, pero con quien no tenían buena eran con los Uchiha, cuando escuchaba ese apellido en los labios de mis padres o mis abuelos me asqueaba, ya que sentí por ellos que eran armas tomar y que amenazaban a mis padres para que se retirara, no sabía por que esa familia era de esa forma, muchas veces nos llegaba a casa notas anónimas de amenazas pero mis padres no hacían caso, esa familia solo por lo que se tenían un hijo que se decía que era un genio, pero yo pensaba para que ser un genio si los miembros de esa familia no tenían sentimientos

Un fin de semana me fui con mis abuelos ya que hacía un tiempo que no los veía ni a ellos ni a Deidara, me lo pasé muy bien, salí a divertirme y me reía muchos con mis abuelos y mi primo, pero todo lo bueno se acaba, tuve que irme a casa de mis padres, mis abuelos me llevaron a mi casa, pero cuando entramos temblé por un mal presentimiento y creo que a mis abuelos les pasaba lo mismo por que nos quedemos en la puerta de la entrada, toda la casa estaba a oscuras y demasiado silenciosa para mi gusto, un repentino escalofrío tuve en mi cuerpo y corrí hacia a dentro de la casa y cuando entré a la sala que estaba toda oscura temblé y de mis ojos salían lágrimas, no sabía por que tenía esa reacción pero sabía que algo malo había pasado, deslicé mi mano por la pared asta que di con el interruptor de la luz, con miedo lo encendí y es cuando vi lo que inconscientemente sabía, mis padres estaban en el suelo, no se movían, no respiraban y a su alrededor había sangre, me quedé parado sin saber que hacer asta que escuché el grito de mi abuela y es cuando reaccioné, mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin descanso, me acerqué a los cuerpos de mis padres que estaban juntos y me arrodillé y los agarré acercándolos a mi cuerpo y lloré sin descanso, sentía el llanto de mi abuela y los sollozos de mi abuelo

-han peleado-escuché a mi abuelo-no parece un robo-vi como se agachó y cogió algo de la mano de mi padre y vi a mi abuelo que lloraba, cuando leyó la nota la arrugó con ira-maldito, a sido él

-que es eso-dijo mi abuela quitándole el papel y lo leyó para luego se le deslizara el papel de sus manos y cayera al suelo-les dije que no se metieran con ellos, son peligrosos

-lo peor de todo es que tienen comprados a todos-dijo mi abuelo y yo no comprendía nada y cogí el papel y lo leí para luego romper el papel

-Uchiha-susurré con odio-me las pagaran todos

-no, Naruto-me dijo mi abuela-no podemos hacer nada

-tenemos que dar parte a la policía-la dije con desesperación

-no harán nada, Fugaku es un hombre peligroso y tiene comprado a todos los altos cargos y asta domina a todas las personas de Konoha-mi abuelo hablaba serio y yo solo agaché la cabeza

-que hacemos

-dar parte a la policía que ha sido un robo-yo solo afirmé a las palabras de mi abuela

-no me quedaré en brazos cruzados-les dije

-Naruto-dijo mi abuela con preocupación-no te metas con ese hombre, es peligroso

-de acuerdo-les dije-pero que ningún Uchiha se metan en mi camino por que todos son unos asesinos

-Naruto-dijo mi abuelo-vas a seguir con el legado de tu padre?

-no-dije-seguiré viviendo aquí y estudiaré lo que siempre quise, mis padres al fin y al cabo quería que fuera feliz, si siguiera con el legado de mi padre no sería del todo feliz

-te apoyaremos en todo-dijo mi abuela y mi abuelo afirmó con la cabeza

-no le digáis la verdad a Deidara-les dije a los dos

-de acuerdo-dijo mi abuelo

Esa noche fue la mas larga de mi vida, la policía vino y hizo el papeleo y se quedó todo como un robo pero mis abuelos y yo sabíamos que Fugaku Uchiha era el culpable por que tenía miedo que los Namikaze le superáramos, pero yo decidí al otro día que me quitaría el apellido Namikaze y utilizaría el apellido de mi madre Uzumaki, ya que no quería que me miraran con lástima, que es lo que hacían todos en la escuela, Hinata fue la única que no me miraba de esa manera y es cuando nos hicimos grandes amigos como hermanos

El tiempo seguía pasando y lo del asesinato de mis padres lo superé pero a ellos no les olvidaría como los Uchiha, Hinata me propuso ir a la escuela a donde ella iba, yo accedí sin pensarlo ya que en la escuela a donde iba rechacé a los amigos que tenía por que no paraban de mirarme con lástima y si iba a otra escuela empezaría de nuevo sin que me miren de esa manera

Un nuevo año empezaba, ese día me levanté muy animado a demás ya sabía que tenía que decir, diría que venía de Alemania a parte que una parte de mi niñez viví allí con mis padres aún me acuerdo como hablar Alemán por si alguien me dice que le diga algunas palabras en ese idioma, pero sobre todo me tengo que acordar de decir que soy Uzumaki, eso va ser mas difícil ya que siempre hhe dicho que soy Namikaze, lo mejor es que iría con Hinata y eso me ponía feliz, aunque sabía de sobra que esa escuela solo habían niños ricos de mama y papa, y aunque yo fuera un niño rico yo era diferente a ellos, cuando llegué a la escuela me dieron los horarios y en la clase que estaba, cuando entré a la clase todos me miraron y empecé a sentir los murmullos de los compañeros, sobre todo la de las chicas, y me dije que me podía desfogar con cada una de ellas, mis ojos miró a cada persona asta que me topé con unos ojos negros le sonreí la verdad es que me agradaba después miré a Hinata que ella me sonrió y yo le correspondí, y es cuando vi los ojos negros del chico que estaba atrás de Hinata, nos miramos asta que él giró la cara yo alcé la ceja sin entender y es cuando escuché al profesor que me presentara y a si lo hice, me maldije por decir el apellido de mi padre pero vi que las caras de mis compañeros no cambiaron, cuando acabé de presentarme el profesor me dijo que me pondría en algún puesto libre y sin pensarlo me puso con el chico de ojos negros, que resultaba ser un Uchiha y eso me enfadó cuando me senté noté que se tensó

-como sabes soy Naruto y como se, tú eres Sasuke-le dije-eres raro-me miró enfadado

-creo que el raro eres tú

-eso crees-le sonreí con una media sonrisa-cuando me conozcas tendrás otro pensamiento de mi

-no quiero conocerte

-como quieras, no me importa-noté que se sorprendió y miré al frente para atender al profesor Iruka, yo soy una persona bastante observadora y noté algo nervioso al profesor Iruka y asta creo que lo veo algo gordo, cuando lo vi hace un mes y medio para inscribirme en esta escuela Iruka me atendió y estaba delgado, puede que las vacaciones haya comido mas y esas eran las consecuencias

Seguía las clases y yo no miraba a mi compañero de pupitre, sinceramente no quería tener ningún contacto con él por que era un Uchiha, pero algo en él me atraía mucho y no sabía el que, me quité esos pensamientos de mi mente y decidí ya que la familia Uchiha me había quitado lo que mas quería por que no jugar con un Uchiha, que aparte no me quitaba la mirada

Como una persona sociable que soy hablé con todos de la clase y asta puedo decir que hice amigos y me salió alguna chica para divertirnos después de clase, yo la acepté, es bueno quitar la frustración con una buena sesión de sexo

Era la hora del almuerzo y decidí estar solo, me despedí de Hinata y ella comprendió, aún no conocía la escuela y pensé si quiero estar solo el mejor lugar es la azotea y después de llenarme la tripa me encontraré con esa chica como habíamos quedado, iba caminando por el pasillo asta que escuché la voz del Uchiha que hablaba con una chica, me acerqué para escuchar, pero parecía que Sasuke no quería verla o no estar con esa chica

-de acuerdo-noté seriedad en la voz de la chica-atente a las consecuencias-y empezó a caminar, me vino en la cabeza que esa chica tenía carácter, miré al Uchiha detenidamente, para luego sonreir con malicia ya que el azabache venía en mi dirección

-una novia con carácter-dije con burla y paró y me miró

-no es mi novia-le escuché

-tengo entendido que ser prometido de alguien es ser novio de ese alguien-vi en sus ojos enfado al escuchar mis palabras-a no ser que te obliguen, Uchiha-le dije con desprecio su apellido-típico de tú familia-empecé a caminar como si nada, no me gustaba estar cerca de ese chico me hacía sentir bastante raro

-de que conoces a mi familia-le escuché

-tu familia es muy conocida-me volví a burlar y se enfadó que me resultaba muy atrayente en ese estado-que pena que no conozcas ni a tu familia

-eres un Dobe que no sabe de lo que dice

-y tú un Teme que vive en un mundo paralelo a la realidad-y me fui, no quería estar con él, mas que nada en pensar que es familiar de Fugaku y Mikoto me llenaba de ira y podría hacer cualquier cosa, pero también lo que mas me enfadaba es que si seguía a su lado me lanzaría pero no a golpes si no en otro sentido y eso no puede ser eso chico es un Uchiha y todos que tengan el apellido Uchiha son unos bastardos sin corazón

Los días pasaban, las semanas asta que hizo un mes y medio, estábamos sentados y hoy tocaba con el profesor Asuma, él nos dejaba ponernos con quien quisiéramos y yo me senté con Hinata, detrás estaba Sasuke con Sakura que esta no paraba de hablar y Sasuke parecía que se estaba enfadando

-Hinata, no te preguntado como está Neji-le dije a mi amiga

-como sabes el se fue al extranjero-me dijo triste-ya sabes por que-sabía perfectamente por que, la familia Huyuga odiaba a los Donceles y Neji era uno por eso lo habían enviado al extranjero, para que nadie lo supiera demasiado que lo sabía el propio Neji, un día me dijo Neji que algunas familias escondían al propio Doncel que era Doncel, nunca entendería esas familias tan cerradas-sabes lo que pasó con Iruka?

-no se muy bien-me dijo Hinata sin quitar su semblante triste-Iruka al ser eso-se refería a Doncel-le han sacado de la escuela-habló flojo-por Mikoto Uchiha

-QUE-grité y me tranquilicé ya que Asuma no se dio cuenta ya que estaba dando su clase-pero por que

-está embarazado y eso está mal visto, ya sabes como es la familia Uchiha

-se como son esos malditos-la dije con odio

-por que

-algún día te contaré-la corté y sentí un golpe detrás de mi y me giré al igual que toda la clase

-cállate de una vez, Sakura-escuché como gritó Sasuke, me sorprendí por su reacción al igual que los demás y el propio Asuma-no entiendes que me das asco, no te soporto y si fuera por mi te pudrirías en el infierno-ella no dijo nada y se fue corriendo con lágrimas, sorprendido esa era mi palabra, esa chica se fue y Sasuke se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención de todos-lo siento

-señor Uchiha-el profesor estaba sorprendido-no es normal esa actitud que ha tenido, pero si vuelve a pasar le echaré de clase e irá directo a dirección-no se dijo nada mas y la clase continuó yo solo le sonreí con sinceridad la verdad no me agradaba que esa chica Sakura Hurana se acercara a Sasuke, vi que se sonrojó y miré al frente y sonreí ya sabía como vengarme de esa familia, ya que los Uchiha no soportaría que un familiar le gustara los chicos

Las clases terminaros y me esperé en la puerta de a fuera de la escuela, espera a Sasuke debía de empezar mi plan, Sasuke por lo que vi hablaba con Sakura y ella parecía enfadada, no me importó ya que ella no me interesaba y lo que pensaba de ella no era nada bueno, ya que le dijo directamente que quería sexo con él y yo la rechacé, no me gustaba juntarme con alguien que tuviera pareja a parte que esa chica no le atraía nada, vio como Sakura se iba con enfado y al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke salió

-esa chica tiene carácter por no decir que es una bastarda-le dije, la verdad es que es lo que pensaba de esa chica y Sasuke me miró con esos ojos negros, noté en ese momento tan tristeza y desesperación, pero lo dejé pasar y le miré, nos miramos noté como me miraba detalladamente al igual que yo, miré sus labios, su cuello blanco su cuerpo, lo miré todo, me estaba excitando con solo mirarlo y mi corazón latía con fuerza, eso no podía pasar, yo no me puedo enamorar de un Uchiha, vi su sonrojo y me di cuenta que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo y sonreí con arrogancia y me acerqué, Sasuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio

-te gusta lo que ves, Sasuke-le dije muy cerca y noté su nerviosismo por la cercanía, se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba y a mi particularmente lo vi hermoso mas que cualquier otra persona, me fui acercando y notaba como su respiración iba mas rápida asta que junté mis labios con los sullos, que eran tan finos y delicados, los saboreé con delicadeza y noté como él me correspondía, mi corazón se aceleró mas de lo que estaba, parecía que mi iba dar un paro cardiaco pero si eso sucedía moriría feliz por probar los labios que estoy saboreando, también noté que mucha experiencia no tenía y eso me alegró ser el primero me hacía feliz,, solo con este roce estaba tan excitado que me lo llevaría algún callejón para hacerlo mío, pero eso no era justo, sería la primera vez de él y quisiera que fuera especial, quería que nuestra primera vez fuera especial, ante ese pensamiento me separé bruscamente de sus labios y lo miré, estaba agitado y los labios rojos, y sin mas me fui sin decir nada solo pensaba que él y yo no podemos estar juntos por que él es un Uchiha y yo a los Uchiha los odio

El tiempo pasaba y mi relación con Sasuke estaba estancada mas que nada por mi, no quería relacionarme con él, pero a la vez cada vez que lo veía el corazón se me estrujaba, no sabía lo que le pasaba y algo me decía que tenía que saberlo, una parte de mi quería tener un acercamiento con él, pero mi orgullo me impedía acercarme a él, pero cuando lo veía en clase y le miraba a los ojos su tristeza me la transmitía y no solo eso veía los moratones que tenía a veces en su cuello o en su cara y me pregunta era, en que estaba metido ese chico? O que persona podía hacerle tal cosa?

Estaba en la sala de mi casa y con migo estaba Hinata con una sonrisa

-a que se debe el estar tan feliz, Hinata?-ella me sonrió

-somos novios, Naruto-me dijo con aires de soñadoras-me dijo que me ama-yo suspiré con pesar

-Hinata-la dije con seriedad-ese chico no me gusta, deberías de alejarte de él

-parece que no quieres que sea feliz-me dijo seria-ya que tú no quieres ser feliz con Sasuke

-a que viene eso-la dije serio

-estás enamorado de Sasuke y no lo quieres admitir a parte que tu orgullo no te deja

-no quiero hablar de él-la dije y ella me siguió mirando con seriedad

-si no quieres estar con él por sus padres a ellos no les importaría-me dijo-si fueras Doncel si habría problema, pero no lo eres

-yo no soy Doncel-la dije-no entiendo como esa familia como la tuya los odia

-no lo se-dijo con tristeza-ellos son personas con sentimientos, Neji es Doncel y se que lo a pasado mal por culpa de mis padres y mira que nadie lo sabía, solo mis padres y yo, pero si los Uchiha se fueran enterado, no se lo que fuera ocurrido, seguro que algo malo, ya sabes las apariencias

-me fuera gustado que Itachi Uchiha fuera Doncel para saber lo que fueran hecho, como es el genio-la dije con seriedad pero con un tono burlón-Hinata sonrió-sabes Hinata, cuando hablé con Sasuke no sabía que también es hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, pensaba que era su sobrino

-no sabías que era su hijo menor?-me dijo sorprendida

-me lo dijo él-la dije-pero lo peor de todo que creo que Sasuke no se mete en peleas si no que esos golpes se los da su padre

-Naruto, lo que dices es serio y si es a si por que lo haría-me dijo Hinata-Fugaku Uchiha es un hombre serio y la verdad da miedo su presencia, pero llegar a eso con su hijo

-espero que no sea eso, Sasuke no es una persona mal-Hinata me sonrió

-admite que te gusta mucho-solo suspiré-sería tan divertido que saliéramos los cuatro como pareja

-yo no puedo estar con él-la dije serio

-no notas como te mira?

-somos amigos, le propuse eso y la verdad que su compañía me agrada pero mas que amigos no puede ser-ella solo me miró con reproche y seguimos hablando de otras cosas

El tiempo seguía pasando rápido, Sasuke, Hinata y yo éramos buenos amigos asta había rumores que Hinata y yo éramos pareja eso me hacía reír y a ella también pensando lo ilusos que son las personas, Hinata y yo al ser cercanos a Sasuke nos preocupábamos por él por que cada día se sentía mas recaído y asta triste, temía que hiciera algo estúpido, intentaba saber que era lo que le pasaba y de donde se hacía los moratones, asta que un día caminando Hinata y yo vimos como el padre de Sasuke en la puerta de su casa o que es casi lo mismo su mansión lo agarró del brazo y lo golpeó y en ese momento Hinata y yo supimos quien era el culpable de los golpes de Sasuke, a mi en cambió me entró una ira en mi cuerpo que quería matar al padre de Sasuke por lo que le hacía pero es que lo peor que su madre no hacía nada para que eso no ocurriera

Esa mañana me desperté con el sonido del teléfono, lo cogí y era un mensaje, sin pensarlo miré el teléfono y era de Hinata, que me esperaba en el parque que me tenía que decir algo muy importante, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y comí algo por el camino, mientras llegaba al parque con una sonrisa pensaba en lo ocurrido en la noche pasado cuando salí con Sasuke, cuando nos besamos, cuando le toqué, mi piel se erizó al recordar su contacto con su piel, lo tenía confirmado estaba enamorado de ese Uchiha y eso era lo que mas rabia me daba que fuera un Uchiha aunque era diferente a su padre, madre y su hermano que para mi era un cobarde que no sabía defender a su hermano menor

Llegué al parque y vi a Hinata sentada en un banco, me acerqué a ella y es cuando noto que estaba triste y lloraba, cuando ella me vio me abrazó con fuerzo

-que te hizo-la dije con seriedad

-me dejó-lloraba Hinata en mi pecho una vez que nos sentamos los dos en el banco

-sabía que solo te quería por sexo-la dije enfadado-te lo dije Hinata conozco a los chicos que van de esa forma

-eso fue lo que me dijo-seguía llorando-pero eso no es lo peor

-que pasa-la separé de mi para mirarla a los ojos que intentaba parar de llorar

-estoy embarazada-abrí los ojos sorprendido-y se lo dije y él me dijo que ese hijo no era suyo, ahora que hago Naruto?

-hagas lo que hagas estoy contigo-la acerqué a mi pecho y volvió a llorar y yo la acaricié su pelo con suavidad

-mis padres me mataran-susurró

-no lo harán-la dije-yo te voy a defender en todo

-eres tan bueno, Naruto-me dijo y yo la besé el cabello y es cuando escuché murmullos de gente en el parque y eso también lo escuchó Hinata ya que los dos como si estuviéramos sincronizados miramos al frente nuestro- delante estaba Sasuke todo desaliñado, me quedé petrificado e Hinata también, Hinata sollozó con fuerza u supe que no era por lo que le pasaba a ella si no por el estado de Sasuke ya que este tenía los ojos entre cerrados ya que parecía que no podía abrirlos, a parte que tenía sangre por la cara, vi como se tocaba la cabeza para luego mirar sus manos para luego desvanecerse y caer al suelo, rápidamente me levanté y lo cogí antes que cayera al suelo

-Sasuke reacciona-grité desesperado y lo moví

-tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, Naruto-escuché la voz de Hinata preocupada, lo cojo en brazos

-vamos a mi casa y que el médico venga-dije y los dos nos fuimos corriendo hacia mi casa

Pasaron dos días y Sasuke no tenía intenciones de despertar, el médico nos dijo a Hinata y a mi que a Sasuke le golpearon con algún objeto pero lo que mas preocupó era el golpe en la cabeza que si Sasuke no se trataba podría asta morir, yo sabía que el causante de esos golpes fue el padre de Sasuke, iba a ir a golpearlo por hacerle eso a su propio hijo pero Hinata me lo impidió

Estaba en una de las habitaciones que era como un estudio, escuché algo en mi habitación y fui, vi como Sasuke estaba despierto y sonreí de alegría, podía volver a ver sus ojos negros y mi corazón palpitó con rapidez, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me acerqué a él estuvimos hablando asta que le dejé solo para que descansara, Sasuke pasó en mi casa unos días y pude ver como Sasuke estaba mas relajado y asta mas feliz, cada vez estábamos mas cercanos del uno del otro, esa noche sería la última que estaría en mi casa y lo noté mas recaído, por eso pasamos la noche viendo una película y hablando de nuestros sentimientos, le dije que estaba enamorado de alguien y noté su tristeza, pero él me dijo que también estaba enamorado de alguien eso me enfadó, pero el enfado se me fue al decirme indirectamente que la persona de la que estaba enamorado era yo, pero lo que me sorprendió fui que me dijera que quería que fuera mío, le sonreí y le dije exactamente lo mismo y que no me iba arrepentir de lo que íbamos hacer, nos besamos y lo llevé a mi habitación, esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida por que estaba con la persona que estaba enamorado y sabía que el sentía lo mismo por mi, pero también sabíamos los dos que esa iba ser la única vez que estaríamos a si

El tiempo iba pasando, conocí a Itachi Uchiha ya que era amigo de mi primo Deidara y supe que él también era diferente a su padres y eso me alegraba mucho, pero lo incógnita que tenía era por que no ayudaba a Sasuke, pero aún no tenía la confianza de decirle el por que de su comportamiento, en la escuela todo era igual, Hinata por su embarazo tenía nauseas y su cambios de humor eran cada vez peor, pero lo que me preocupaba era Sasuke, aunque nuestra relación de amistad iba mejor que nunca, a veces su rostro era mas pálido de lo normal, pero cuando me miraba a los ojos y me sonreía se me quitaba la preocupación de que si se estaba enfermando

Los días y los meses pasaban rápidos, Hinata ya no iba a la escuela ya que su vientre se le notaba, vivía en mi casa ya que sus padres cuando se enteraron de su embarazo la echaron de la casa como si nada, yo me hice cargo de ella y me responsabilicé de ese niño que venía en camino, sabía que no era el padre pero yo me consideraba como el padre por que le iba a criar yo y le iba a dar mi apellido, de Sasuke no sabía nada, le llamaba al teléfono y no me lo cogía, Hinata también estaba preocupada y también le llamaba por teléfono pero tenía el mismo resultado que yo, los mese pasaban e Hinata tuvo a nuestro hijo, seguíamos sin noticias de Sasuke yo estaba desesperado quería encontrarle, verle, ver sus ojos, verle sonreír por que ahora me doy cuenta que no está que solo me sonreía a mi

Un día por las calles que yo estaba con Hinata me encontré con Itachi, le pregunté por Sasuke noté en su rostro la sorpresa de por que yo conocía a su hermano, Itachi no me dijo nada, él tampoco sabía nada y eso no me lo creí del todo, asta que me dijo que tuvo que huir por sus padres ya que no aguantaba en la situación en la que estaba, es cuando pensé que Sasuke no me tenía confianza ya que me podía a ver dicho y yo le fuera protegido de sus padres

El tiempo seguía pasando, yo buscaba a Sasuke cuando podía, por los pueblos cercanos y ciudades, no encontré nada, muchas noches me encerraba en mi habitación y sin poder aguantar mas la frustración que tenía en mi corazón me ponía llorar como niño pequeño por si Sasuke estaba bien o si alguien le ha podido hacer algo

Cada cierto tiempo recibía llamadas a mi teléfono con número desconocido, nadie hablaba, pero a veces escuchaba sollozos y mi corazón latía con fuerza y cuando pasaba unos minutos colgaba, siempre después de esa llamadas me quedaba pensativo pensando si era Sasuke pero lo negaba ya que por que me llamaría y no me decía nada, muchas veces quise cambiarme el número de teléfono pero mi corazón me decía que no lo hiciera, mi vida seguía su curso y me saqué la carrera de médico, y en ese mismo año empezaría a trabajar en uno de los mejores hospitales de Konoha, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que Sakura Hurano estudiara lo mismo y que estuviera trabajando en el mismo hospital que yo

Mi turno acababa ese día en el hospital, pero en ese momento unas ambulancias vinieron, de ellas sacaron unos cuerpos y también un niño, miré a uno que estaba en la ambulancia y me señaló que ese niño estaba con el paciente mas grave, que al mirarlo abrí los ojos sorprendido ya que era Sasuke, Hinata que me vino a buscar con nuestro hijo, la dije que me quedaría al cuidado de Sasuke ella comprendió con una sonrisa y ella me dijo que cuando revisaran al niño lo llevaría a la casa, yo la agradecí con una sonrisa, cuando iba a dirigirme hacia donde llevaron a Sasuke vi otras dos camillas y en ella estaban Itachi y mi primo Deidara, uno de los que los había atendido me dijeron que estaban bien, me tranquilicé pero lo que me dijeron luego me asusté ya que me dijeron que Sasuke era el que estaba peor

Pasó un día no se muy bien cuanto, cuando sabía que Sasuke estaba estable, estaba enfadado con él por ser tan irresponsable por no tomarse las pastillas, pero a la vez feliz por que Sasuke estaba a su lado y estaba vez no lo dejaría marchar, acaricié su rostro con suavidad dándome cuenta que le había echado mucho de menos, salí de la habitación y se quedó una enfermera ya que solo teníamos autorización de entrar ella y yo, fue a por un café y me lo bebí rápido y volví a la habitación y escuché voces, y es cuando le escuché hablar, mi corazón latió rápido solo por escuchar su voz, y caí en cuenta que preguntaba por el niño que resultaba ser su hijo, eso me enfureció como que también me entristeció

-tu hijo se encuentra bien, Sasuke-dije con seriedad y paró de moverse para mirarme -soy tu médico, y no vuelvas a comportarte como un niño mal criado-me gustaría saber lo que estaría pensando ya que niega la cabeza con rapidez

-tengo que salir de aquí-dijo nervioso y asta con miedo

-por que tanta prisa, nadie de tu familia sabe que estás en este lugar-se tranquilizó con mi comentario y le sonreí-por fin te encontré, Sasuke-le dije y él solo me miró a los ojos, vi salir a la enfermera

-por que dices eso-me dijo

-por que te he estado buscando-me acerqué a él

-tan importante soy para ti

-no sabes cuanto-le dije y me miró sonrojado y sin poder evitarlo le acaricié la mejilla viendo como sus ojos se humedecían, con delicadeza quité mi mano de su mejilla-todo está bien, Sasuke- él solo me sonrió

A Sasuke le iba a dar el alta ya que era lo mejor, se iba a quedar en mi casa y eso me hacía muy feliz, y cuando estuviera bien del todo le diría lo que siente por él, solo espero que sienta lo mismo por mi, aunque cabe la posibilidad que él esté enamorado del padre de su hijo ya que me ha dicho que es Doncel, la verdad es que me sorprendió, nunca sabré diferenciar entre un Doncel y un varón y eso me frustraba

Estábamos en la sala Hinata con Hiro y yo con Ryu, estábamos los cuatro entretenidos jugando, sabía que Sasuke estaba durmiendo para a si cuando despierte estuviera descansado, observaba de reojo a Hiro el hijo de Sasuke, encontré que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, pero el color de ojos del niño era tan azules como los míos, me vino la posibilidad que era mío, pero eso era imposible, fuera notado algo en los días posteriores cuando estuvieron juntos

-pasó unas horas y los niños parecían que tenían hambre, cogí a Ryu e Hinata a Hiro y los sentemos en unas sillitas de bebe, ya que Hinata compró otra ya que una no podía con los dos niños cuando Sasuke estuvo en el hospital, me acordé de Sasuke y subí a la habitación donde él estaba, sin tocar ni nada entré, estaba vacía y eso me puso nervioso, y un dolor en pecho se me intaló, bajé las escaleras asta la entrada, vi que las llaves de mi coche no estaban pero en su lugar había una nota, la cogí y empecé a leer

_Naruto solo quiero que me perdones, no puedo estar en Konoha, tengo miedo de mis padres, por favor cuida a Hiro que es lo que mas quiero en mi vida después de ti, cuídalo, protégelo_

_Cuando estuve contigo no sabía que era Doncel e Hiro es la consecuencia de ese acto_

_Hiro es tu hijo, siento estropear la familia que tienes con Hinata la persona de la que estás enamorado, por favor cuídalo, y cuando tenga el valor de volver, vendré por mi hijo_

_Dile a Hiro que le adoro y que es mi luz, el motivo por el que me levanto cada día_

_Y a ti te amo y siempre lo haré _

Que os aparecido? Este capítulo es mas largo y me ha costado un poco … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	9. el suceso

El suceso

**POV. Sasuke **

Vuelvo a Konoha el lugar donde huí, ya han pasado cuatro años, he estado de un lado a otro sin mirar atrás, se perfectamente que dejé los mas importante en ese lugar, por eso vuelvo, por que ya no tengo miedo y quiero ser feliz al lado de mi hijo, si hace falta me enfrentaré a mi padre, a mi madre a todo el mundo, pero ya no quiero vivir con miedo

Por fin he llegado a Konoha y al primer sitio que voy a ir es a encarar a mis padres, tengo el valor y la fuerza suficiente y les voy hacer lo mismo que me hicieron a mi, paro el coche y me bajo de él con decisión sin miedo sin nada, pero los nervios me matan, miro la casa, está igual, tan grande, tan lustrosa, suspiro y me adentro hacia el gran jardín, hay guardias en la entrada, solo me miran con seriedad, pero no hacen nada, saben que soy yo y estoy seguro que está informando por el intercomunicador que yo estoy aquí, llegó a la gran puerta de entrada, me meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta tocando lo que tengo dentro con rabia, con odio hacia esas personas que viven en esa gran casa y que son mis padres, les voy a demostrar en lo que me convertido por su culpa, me da igual lo que pase después, me da pena por mi hijo que debe tener unos seis años, no se acordará de mi, pero debo de acabar por lo que me atormenta a si podré vivir feliz, toqué la puerta y reseguida una mujer abrió, me miró sorprendida para luego ponerse seria

-por fin decides aparecer, Sasuke-dijo mi madre con rencor, odio, no se especificar ese tono de voz-no vas a pasar-sonrió y noté que esa sonrisa era forzada

-claro, Mikoto-la dije con una media sonrisa y ella solo me miró y yo entré

-ya ni siquiera tienes respeto a la mujer que te tuvo-dijo una voz seria y grave que yo reconocí como la de mi padre y le miré

-el respeto se gana, Fugaku-le dije con burla y el se me acercó amenazante mente, yo no me inmuté pero por dentro estaba que me moría de nervios y de miedo, el me sonrió con malicia

-no vienes con esa aberración-dijo la voz de mi madre con asco, yo la miré con odio

-no vuelvas a referirte a si de mi hijo-la dije con odio

-para que has venido, Sasuke?-dijo mi padre

-vosotros no me estabais buscando?-le dije con una sonrisa-la pregunta es, para que me buscabais si yo para vosotros no era nada

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Fugaku-para nosotros eras un desecho humano-sonrió con arrogancia-en este tiempo como has vivido, Sasuke?-yo entre cerré los ojos mirando a mis padres que estaban delante de mi, pero sobre todo a la persona que se decía ser mi padre-te has estado abriendo de piernas para ganar algo de dinero

-seguro que si-dijo Mikoto con una media sonrisa-es lo único que saben hacer los Donceles

-no es vuestro problema como me he ganado la vida-les dije con indiferencia-pero no he venido aquí para hablar de eso

-entonces a que has venido?-dijo Fugaku y yo sonreí con superioridad y con malicia, miré a mis costados, y por suerte no había ningún tipo que pagaba mi padre para que hiciera el trabajo sucio y sin pensarlo saqué una mano del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y después saqué la otra mano que agarraba fuertemente una pistola y sin pensarlo los apunté a los dos, pero sobre todo a mi padre, que le apuntaba entre ceja y ceja-me has sorprendido-dijo como si nada mi padre y vi a mi madre que estaba nerviosa

-he soñado con este día desde el momento que me largué de este lugar-les dije sin sentimientos es que la verdad no tenía ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia esas dos personas-quiero ver vuestra sangre esparcida por el suelo-sonreí con malicia-andando-les hice ir a unas de las habitaciones y cerré la puerta con llave

-Sasuke-dijo mi madre con temor-no sabes lo que haces, no lo hagas, te vas arrepentir

-y vosotros, os habéis arrepentido de lo que me habéis hecho?-les dije sin sentimientos en mi voz, no contestó ninguno de los dos-podrías haber sido los mejores padres, los mejores abuelos, pero no, por que nací Doncel, me odiasteis sin yo tener culpa, pero yo os odio mas de lo que os podéis imaginar-preparé el arma para disparar

-Sasuke no lo hagas-escuché gritar a mi madre antes de disparar dos tiros, uno le dio a mi padre en la frente y el otro a mi madre en el mismo lugar, los dos cayeron al suelo, sin ningún movimiento y la sangre salía del lugar donde habían ido las balas, sonreí con felicidad, empecé a escuchar golpes en la puerta, guardé el arma en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y abrí la puerta tranquilamente, el guardia que golpeaba la puerta miró los dos cuerpos y yo solo con paso lento me largué de ese lugar, me extrañé que ninguno de los hombres que trabajaba para mi padre no me siguiera o me disparara

Después de subir al coche que de por cierto era de Naruto me fui de ese lugar, conduje con tranquilidad, recordaba perfectamente donde vivía Naruto, necesitaba verlo a él y a mi hijo, solo para tranquilizarme, que aunque no lo aparentaba estaba muriéndome de los nervios, por que a partir de ahora no sabía que iba a pasar, llegué a la casa y con una sonrisa la miré, iba a dirigirme a la puerta para tocarla sin saber la reacción que tendría Naruto al verme, pero antes de empezar a caminar escuché voces de niños y de una chica, que reían divertidos, me apoyé en el coche y miré hacia la dirección de las voces, acercándose a la casa, pude ver a una chica de pelo azabache azulado con el pelo corto, supe que era Hinata, dos niños un paso alante de ella, yo me fije en uno de ellos el de cabello azabache azulado y ojos azules, supe que era Hiro no me equivocaba y muchas emociones se me pusieron en mi corazón, tristeza por no haberlo visto crecer, alegría por que estaba bien

-quien llegue antes a la casa es el mejor, Hiro-dijo uno de los niños

-pues ganaré Ryu, por que soy mejor que ti-dijo mi hijo y los dos empezaron a correr, miré a Hinata que sonreía y después se percató de mi presencia, vi como se paralizaba al verme, yo solo la miraba, cuando salió del shock por haberme visto se dirigió hacia mi y sin yo percatarme de lo que iba hacer me golpeó con la mano abierta en la cara

-te lo mereces por abandonar a tu hijo-dijo con enfado Hinata, yo la miré tocándome con la mano la mejilla golpeada y vi que sonrió-me alegra que estés bien-y me abrazó yo le correspondí y cuando nos separamos-debiste de habernos dicho, Naruto te fuera ayudado y yo también, recuerda que somos amigos

-no quería …

-solo pensaste en ti, Sasuke-dijo seria Hinata cortándome-no te importó lo que pensara Naruto, te largaste con tu hijo, apareciste y luego con una nota le dices a Naruto que Hiro es su hijo y tú te largas, crees que eso es normal?

-lo siento-la dije-solo he venido …

-no me digas que has venido para quitarle a su hijo a Naruto-me dijo con enfado Hinata-no te lo voy a permitir

-yo no he venido a eso-la digo-se que Hiro a estado bien con Naruto … quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo, no le quiero quitar sus derechos como padre-Hinata sonrió-entremos a la casa

-Hinata-quería preguntarla por Naruto pero las palabras no me salían

-Naruto está en el hospital-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-dentro de media hora a si debe de llegar-yo la sonreí por haberme contestado a la pregunta sin haberla preguntado-Sasuke, le amas, verdad?-abrí los ojos ante esa pregunta y estoy seguro que me sonrojé por la sonrisa que puso-Naruto también te ama-me dijo-debéis de hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero creo que eso no pasará, cuando Naruto te vea se te tirará en cima-sonrió con picardía

-le amo-susurré sonrojado y mirando hacia abajo

-debes de saber lo mas importante-me dijo Hinata seria-Naruto y yo nos queremos pero como amigos, hermanos, no se si me entiendes, y Ryu al que tenga el apellido de Naruto no es el padre biológico de Ryu, el padre de él es un desgraciado que cuando se acostó conmigo me dejó, Naruto solo me ha ayudado por que cuando mi familia se enteró de mi embarazo, me echó de casa sin nada y Naruto me ayudó, ahora no vivo con él, Ryu y yo vivimos en un apartamento los dos solos, pero mi hijo muchas veces se queda aquí por que quiere mucho a Naruto como a Hiro, o a veces Hiro se viene a mi apartamento-yo la miraba sorprendido y una gran felicidad me vivo a mi corazón por lo que me acababa de contar Hinata-te digo esto para que sepas que entre Naruto y yo no hay nada romántico, recuerdo las miradas que me lanzabas por estar tan cerca de Naruto y sobre todo por los rumores-me sonrió-aprovecha la oportunidad, mejor dicho aprovechar la oportunidad

-Hinata, gracias por ser una buena amiga y por cuidar a Hiro

-ha sido un placer-dijo Hinata-tu hijo es muy parecido a ti pero a veces tiene las cosas de Naruto-la sonreí-vamos dentro, ah otra cosa, a Hiro le hemos estado hablando de ti, y no es un niño rencoroso ni nada, tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte otra vez, ya que entre Naruto y yo le hemos enseñado fotos tuyas

-fotos mías

-Naruto cuando íbamos en la escuela te hacía fotos sin que tú te dieras cuenta-me dijo con una sonrisilla Hinata-entremos-los dos nos dirigimos a la puerta donde estaban los dos niños y los dos me miraron con curiosidad, asta que Hiro abrió sus ojos azules a mas no poder

-tú eres-me dijo Hiro sorprendido

-si Hiro-dijo Hinata-él es Sasuke, tu papa-mi hijo me seguía mirando con curiosidad bastantes segundos e Hinata abrió la puerta de la casa

-Hiro, por que no dejas de mirarle y le abrazas-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa-no me digas que te da vergüenza-ja ja ja te da vergüenza

-no me da vergüenza-gritó Hiro sonrojado y me miró-espero que ese asunto ya lo tengas arreglado, eso fue lo que me dijo mi papa

-algo a si-le dije y me puse a su altura-te puedo abrazar?

-si-susurró avergonzado Hiro y yo le abracé fuertemente y al cabo de unos minutos le solté dándome cuenta que Hinata como Ryu se habían adentrado a la casa-te echado de menos, papa

-y yo a ti-le digo-vamos dentro

-si-dijo con alegría-estoy feliz por que tú y mi papa estaréis juntos

-yo también estoy feliz-digo no muy entusiasmado y eso fue notado por Hinata ya que estábamos en el salón

-ocurre algo, Sasuke?-me preguntó preocupada Hinata

-cuando llegue Naruto os explicaré lo que ha pasado-la digo

El tiempo pasó rápido, Hinata y yo estbimos hablando y también jugemos con Ryu y con Hiro, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la entrada y a la sala llegó Naruto, que tenía cara de cansado

-papa-gritaron alegres Ryu y Hiro y se abalanzaron hacia él, Naruto les correspondió el abrazo y miró al frente y sus ojos azules se conectaron con los míos, separó a los niños con delicadeza y se acercó a mi lentamente, yo estaba sentado y por reacción me levanté, nos estábamos mirando a los ojos asta que lo tuvo a centímetros de mi rostro y me acarició la mejilla y sonrió con una sonrisa melancólica

-no eres un espejismo, verdad-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, soy yo, te quería decir …. Mn-abrí los ojos con sorpresa nunca me esperé que Naruto reaccionase a si, me estaba besando en los labios, con tanta pasión y amor que le correspondí, noté sus manos en mi espalda y como iban bajando lentamente hacia mi trasero, yo tampoco me corte y empecé a acariciarle la espalda, sus cabellos

-chicos-escuché un gritó que era de Hinata y reaccioné sabiendo donde estaba y con quien estaba, lo separé-iros aún hotel

-lo siento Hinata-susrré

-no lo pude evitar-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarme

-Naruto yo quería decirte …

-no quiero saber nada-me cortó Naruto-lo importante es que estás aquí y no pienso dejar que te vuelvas a ir y dejarme-le sonreí

-tengo que contaros algo muy importante-dije, Hinata y Naruto se miraron

-niños-dijo Hinata-ir a la habitación y podéis jugar a la consola

-de verdad-dijo sorprendido Ryu

-si-dijo Hinata

-te voy a vencer, Ryu, ya lo veras

-ni en tus sueños Hiro-vi como los dos niños se fueron y subieron las escaleras

-que es lo que es tan importante-dijo Naruto serio

-os lo contaré ….

Siento la tardanza, que os aparecido este capítulo? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	10. separados,de nuevo

Separados, de nuevo

**POV. Sasuke**

Antes de empezar a explicar lo ocurrido Hinata fue hacer café, al cabo de unos minutos estábamos Naruto, Hinata y yo tomando café

-nos vas a decir, Sasuke-dijo Naruto mirándome y yo solo miraba el líquido de la taza de café

-antes de venir aquí-les dije en un susurro e hice una pausa de varios segundos-maté a mis padres-lo solté de golpe, hubo silencio y notaba las miradas de los dos sobre mi-no me arrepiento-siguió un gran silencio, bastante tenso

-eso está mal-la escuché decir a Hinata

-lo que me hacían también es un delito-dije mirando a Hinata y ella agachó la cabeza-asumiré las consecuencias

-Sasuke-le escuché a Naruto-tu hermano Itachi te sacaré de esta, hará todo lo posible para que no vallas a la cárcel-le miré preguntándome de que conocía a mi hermano-lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, a parte que es pareja de mi primo Deidara-abrí los ojos sorprendido

-y como evitaría que fuera a la cárcel?

-fácil-me dijo sonriendo Naruto y vi que Hinata me miraba con una sonrisa-Itachi es un gran abogado y tenía entendido, que la policía andaba atrás de tu padre

-como es eso?

-Deidara es policía-dijo Hinata-y gracias a él como otros compañeros han descubierto las cosas que hacía tu padre, para ser el único que ganara éxito y dinero, a parte a pruebas que tu padre tuvo mucho que ver de las muertes de los padres de Naruto

-yo …-la verdad es que no sabía que decir

-todo saldrá bien, Sasuke-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que me confortaba

-hay alguien que te vio?-preguntó Hinata

-sus guardias-dije serio-cuando me vieron que me iban no hicieron ni dijeron nada

-la policía seguro que ahora estará a visado por lo que ha pasado-dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto

-llamaré a Itachi-dijo Naruto levantándose y cogiendo el teléfono, lo miró unos segundos y luego me miró, yo no dejé de mirarle en ningún momento-Sasuke, antes de dejarme a Hiro, me llamabas?-me sentí avergonzado y me sonrojó y miré hacia el suelo, Naruto no dijo nada y escuché como se alejaba del lugar para hablar por teléfono

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Hinata levantándose-llamaré a Ryu, te importa que me lleve a Hiro?

-por que me preguntas eso? No sería mejor que le preguntaras a Naruto?

-tú también eres su padre y tienes el mismo derecho-me dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-por mi no hay problema pero me gustaría …

-mejor-me cortó Hinata-a si pasas tiempo con Naruto a solas-me guiñó un ojo y se fue, yo me quedé pensando en sus palabras asta que me sonrojé por lo dicho por ella

-ya le he puesto al tanto a Itachi-llegó Naruto y se puso de pie delante de mí-me ha dicho que ya era hora que hicieras algo a si-vi la sonrisa del rubio-le doy la razón

-Hinata me ha dicho que se llevará a Hiro-le dije a Naruto

-Hinata consiente demasiado a los dos niños-dijo Naruto

-sabes que no es verdad, Naruto-escuché la voz de Hnata que estaba en la puerta y los dos niños entraron corriendo para despedirse de Naruto, una vez hecho Hiro se me acercó y me abrazó para luego correr al lado de Hinata, Ryu me miró y hizo una reverencia en señal que de despedida y luego se fue con Hinata, ella se despidió y se fue con los dos niños

-a Ryu le gustas-dijo sin mas Naruto y yo le miré sin comprender-él es un niño que pasa de todo el mundo, y a ti te hace una reverencia y se sonroja, en definitiva eres su primer amor

-no digas tonterías-le dije con seriedad

-voy a tener un duro rival-dijo Naruto sonriendo y se me acercó al rostro y le sonreí de lado

-estás celoso

-de pende

-no es necesario estar celoso-susurré acercándome al rostro lentamente de Naruto y mirando sus labios y rápidamente Naruto me besó en los labios como si fuera la última vez que lo fuéramos hacer, pasé mis brazos por su cuello acercándolo a mi para que no se separara, nos separamos unos milímetros de nuestros labios para recuperar el aire

-será mejor, que paremos o si no, no podré detenerme-me dijo entrecortadamente muy cerca de mis labios

-yo no quiero que te detengas-le dije y le besé en los labios y me tumbó en el sofá y el se puso encima mío

-quieres hacerlo aquí-me dijo con sus labios en mi cuello dándome pequeños besos, yo me mordí el labio inferior haciendo pequeños suspiros de placer

-si-le dije como pude y él se enderezó un poco y se quitó la parte de arriba sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, yo no le quité la vista de encima y cuando estaba desnudo de la parte de arriba me mordí fuertemente el labio y dirigí mis manos a su buen formado pecho-te amo-susurré

-yo también te amo-me dijo y quitó mis manos de su pecho para tumbarse encima mío y quitándome la ropa

ººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y en el sofá estoy tumbado con Naruto, tengo una sonrisa en el rostro por la noche que pasamos juntos, lo hicimos tantas veces que no me lo puedo creer pero estoy seguro que las consecuencias serán que no podré caminar bien en todo el día, sentí que se movía y vi como abría los ojos azules, vi que brillaban mas que de costumbre y me sonrió

-menos mal que el sofá es grande y cómodo

-estoy de acuerdo-le dije y se levantó cogió su ropa que estaba en el suelo y antes de irse se acercó y me besó rápidamente en los labios

-me voy a dar una ducha-me dijo-deberías de hacer lo mismo, tú hermano Itachi vendrá con mi primo Deidara-sin mas se fue y yo me levanté, volví a sentarme rápidamente por el dolor que sentí en mi parte baja de mi espalda, suspiré fuertemente y sabiendo que en la parte baja de la casa había un cuarto de baño me dirigí hacia allí pero antes cogí mi ropa

Cuando acabé de la ducha, me fui a buscar a Naruto, lo encontré en la cocina, en la mesa había zumo, café y algunas tostadas, me senté con dificultad aguantándome el dolor y él se sentó en frente mío y me puso en la mesa unas pastillas

-tómatelas-me dijo-te quitará el dolor-y sonrió

-no te burles-le dije serio y me acarició la mejilla dulcemente para luego retirar su mano de ella

-veo que te has tomado las pastillas-me dijo, no entendí a que se refería, asta que caí en cuenta a que pastillas se refería, la verdad que solo me las tomaba cuando me sentía mal, últimamente cuando no me las tomaba, a veces me daban mareos y otras sentía cosas extrañas en mi cabeza, como que hiciera cosas que no me atrevía hacer cuando estaba bien totalmente

-me las tomo cada día, doctor-le sonreí y le mentí descaradamente, llevaba por lo menos tres semanas sin tomarlas, gracias a eso maté a mis padres sin remordimiento alguno y sobre todo sin miedo

-sabes las consecuencias que puede haber si no te las tomas-me dijo Naruto serio

-lo se-le dije serio-y no quiero perderte ni a ti ni ha Hiro-tengo que empezar a tomarlas, no me gustaría hacer daño a mi hijo ni a Naruto, estuvimos en silencio desayunando, nos mirábamos y nos sonreíamos asta que sonó la puerta, Naruto se levantó para abrirla y yo recogí los platos sucios y salí de la cocina para luego ir a la sala, en ese lugar estaba Naruto con mi hermano y un chico rubio con una coleta alta, todos notaron mi presencia y mi hermano Itachi se acercó a mi y me abrazó fuertemente

-Sasuke, hermanito, estoy tan feliz de verte-me dijo Itachi y cuando nos separamos vi su sonrisa y yo le correspondí de igual modo

-yo me alegro de verte Itachi-le dije y me agarró de la muñeca y me acercó al chico rubio de coleta

-él es Deidara, mi esposo, Sasuke-me dijo Itachi, los dos nos miramos durante unos segundos y el rubio de pelo largo se me acercó y me abrazó para luego separarse

-tenía ganas de conocerte, Sasuke-me dijo Deidara-soy primo de Naruto e Itachi me hablado mucho de ti, espero que no llevemos bien

-nos llevaremos bien-le dije

-Naruto me contó todo-me dijo Itachi serio-no te preocupes por nada, la policía me llamó a noche diciéndome lo sucedido y me preguntaron por ti, lo mas seguro que vendrán por ti aquí

-como saben que estoy aquí?-le dije

-se lo dije yo-me dijo Itachi y yo me enfadé-debes de entregarte para que no te den por fugitivo y los cargos que tengan contra ti serán menores y es hay donde entraré para que no vallas a la cárcel, hay pruebas en contra de Fugaku, y contra él no te acusarán como asesino, lo complicado será en que no te encarcelen por el asesinato de Mikoto

-entonces Deidara ha venido como policía?-les dije

-también quería conocerte-dijo Deidara-y no te preocupes, saldrás con una fianza, que Itachi pagará, no pisarás la celda de la prisión, y sobre todo Fugaku se lo merecía-miré a Naruto y este se acercó a mi y me abrazó

-estaré contigo en todo-me susurró en el oído y se separó de mi-todo va a salir bien, Sasuke y seremos una familia-yo afirmé con la cabeza creyendo en su palabra, vi como Deidara se me acercó a mi y yo bese rápidamente en los labios a Naruto

-te amo-le dije a Naruto

-y yo a ti-me dijo

-primo, todo va estar bien-dijo Deidara mirando con una sonrisa a Naruto y Deidara, Itachi y yo nos fuimos de la casa de Naruto, me subí en el coche de Deidara y nos fuimos a comisaría

Que os aparecido este capítulo? Un poco corto, verdad …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	11. juntos pero separados

Juntos pero separados

**POV. Sasuke **

Me he sorprendido de la rapidez que mi hermano Itachi me sacó de la cárcel, la verdad es que es un buen abogado, se hizo un juicio por Mikoto y Fugaku, las pruebas que tenía Deidara lo culpaban al que era mi padre de muchas cosas malas y por él no me juzgaron, pero si por Mikoto mi madre, pero se alegó defensa personal se pagó una cantidad de dinero y ahora estoy libre

Ahora vivo con Naruto, mi novio y mi hijo Hiro, todo parece bien, pero la verdad es que no, cuando estuve en la celda, tuve un pequeño problema, mi cabeza, se que estoy mal y me tengo que tratar pero no quiero preocupar a nadie mas, ya lo han hecho durante varios años y no quiero que se preocupen por mi, sigo tomando las pastillas de la cabeza pero siento que no me hacen efecto, intento disimular y parece que lo he conseguido o por lo menos eso parece, no tengo mareos ni nada por el estilo, no toso sangre, a veces tengo dolor de cabeza y eso es lo que me preocupa, por que cuando me duele la cabeza, aparezco en un sitio alejado de la casa y no se como he llegado, pero lo peor no es eso, si no que aparezco con sangre en mi ropa a veces con algún animal muerto al lado mío y otras nada, solo sangre, se que me lo tengo que hacer mirar por si algún día hiciera algo a mi hijo o a Naruto y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca

En este momento estoy a fuera de la casa mirando al horizonte, como el sol se esconde, me da mucha paz, el dolor de la cabeza me vuelve y no lo puedo evitar, cierro los ojos y ya no siento nada a mi alrededor, solo ira en mi ser

**POV. Naruto**

Estoy sentado en el sofá y mi hijo Hiro ya está durmiendo, vino cansado de la escuela, suspiro fuertemente, pensando que está haciendo Sasuke a fuera, puede que él no se haya dado cuenta pero me he dado cuenta que algo le pasa no se que es, pero se que a veces se comporta bastante extraño, se que sale de la casa sin decir nada durante horas, a veces me canso de esperarlo y me voy a la cama a dormir, me doy cuenta que siempre es por estas horas del día, cuando lo vea al día siguiente ya que no ha dormido en nuestra cama le pregunto donde ha pasado la noche y él solo me dice que por ahí, noto que se pone nervioso e intenta cambiar de tema, una parte de mi me dice que puede que me sea infiel pero otra parte mucho mas fuerte me dice que lo vigile que algo le pasa y que tenga cuidado con él, pero esa parte no la hago caso, me levantó y estoy decidido a encararlo para que me diga que es lo que le pasa, justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta me lo encuentro, no puedo ver sus ojos ya que los tiene tapado por su cabello azabache, pero me percato de su media sonrisa, me dio mala espina

-Naruto-le escucho decir en un susurro pero su voz no tiene vida no es como otras veces que me dice mi nombre, inconscientemente doy un paso hacia atrás y de reojo miro arriba de las escaleras donde en estos momentos está durmiendo Hiro, fijo mi mirada en Sasuke que ahora veo sus ojos negros, me asusto al verlos, era como si sus ojos negros tuviera destellos rojos a parte que su mirada era sádica, tiemblo involuntariamente dando otro paso hacia atrás-que pasa, Naruto, me tienes miedo?-ya podía decir como era su sonrisa era sádica como su mirada, y sin pensarlo me adentré hacia adentro, tenía que salir por la puerta de atrás, vi el teléfono y lo cogí, iba abrir la puerta trasera pero una mano me lo impidió, era Sasuke y me fijé en lo que tenía en la otra mano, era un cuchillo, sudé en ese momento y temí por mi vida

-Sasuke-susurré-que ocurre, por que actúas a si?

-los que me han hecho daño tienen que pagar y tú eres uno de ellos-me dijo y sonrió

-los que te hicieron daño fueron tus padres y ellos están …

-pero tú colaboraste a mi dolor-Sasuke me cortó

-no te entiendo-le dije

-tú me hiciste daño, estando con otras personas-gritó Sasuke

-que-le dije sin comprender-pero …

-Neji Huyuga-dijo con ira, odio y repulsión Sasuke-o me vas a negar que no has estado con ese

-si, pero fue antes de conocerte

-eso da lo mismo-gritó y cambió el cuchillo a su mano derecha-desde el momento que tú naciste y yo nací tu eres mío y de nadie mas-abrí los ojos sorprendido por eso, pero a la vez no sabía que decir-Hinata-volvió a gritar

-AHHHH-sentí un dolor en la mano que tenía apoyada en la puerta la miré y de ella salía sangre y también vi como Sasuke sacaba el cuchillo de ella, una vez liberada la agarré con mi otra mano para impedir que saliera mas sangre, empecé a respirar con dificultad

-me vas a negar que con Hinata no has tenido nada-le miré y su sonrisa seguía

-nunca … he tenido … nada con … Hinata-le dije con esfuerzo y decisión

-mientes-gritó-todos lo decían, que esa y tú erais algo

-pero era rumores-miré a mi alrededor por si veía algo para tapar la herida-Sasuke, por favor, debes de creerme, yo solo te quiero a ti

-pero no te vasto para follar con quien se te pusiera delante-me dijo con ira

-lo de Neji fue hace mucho y no te conocía-insistí a ver si a si entraba en razón ya que como médico podía ver demencia en su mirada, entonces me acordé de algo-Sasuke, dejaste de tomar las pastillas, cierto?

-no te importa-me dijo con frialdad

-las pastillas que ahora tomas no te hacen nada-le dije-necesitas unas mas fuerte, por eso te comportas a si y también por eso salías sin decir nada

-quieres saber lo que he hecho?-me sonrió sadicamente-durante este tiempo he estado practicando con animales, como podía matarlos-abrí los ojos sorprendido y también asustado-pero anoche practique con una persona

-Sasuke, que has hecho-le dije con desesperación

-maté a Sakura-sonrió-sus gritos me fascinaron, como gritaba clemencia y sobre todo que no la matara-solo le miré sin saber que decir-ahora te toca a ti, Naruto, no quiero sufrir por tu culpa nunca más-levantó el cuchillo y pude ver la decisión de clavármelo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, cuando lo iba hacer yo con rapidez me escabullí de su lado, Sasuke me siguió, estaba llegando a la puerta para salir de la casa, la sangre que salía de mi mano hacía que mi vista se nublara, puse la mano buena para abrir la puerta pero no pude y miré hacia atrás y vi a Sasuke delante de mi sin dejar de sonreír, me di cuenta que el cuchillo ya no lo tenía y suspiré de alivio ya que cuerpo a cuerpo yo podría vencerlo

-Sasuke-le dije con seriedad-no estás bien, deja que te ayude

-estoy perfectamente-me dijo serio y su sonrisa apareció sacando de su bolsillo un juego de llaves que me las mostraba con burla, entre cerré los ojos, sabía que ese que tenía en frente era Sasuke pero en verdad no era Sasuke ya que gracias a no tomarse los medicamentos tiene problemas mentales y asta diría de doble personalidad, se volvió a guardar las llaves y sin mas subió por las escaleras, temí lo peor y le seguí con rapidez, creía que iba a por mi hijo pero no, entró en una habitación y después salió, con una mano en la espalda, su sonrisa macabra apareció de nuevo enseñándome lo que tenía en la mano, me asusté, no lo pude evitar, Sasuke tenía en su mano una pistola-con esta pistola maté a mis padres, a esos desgraciasos, mi querido Naruto-mi respiración se aceleró al ver como Sasuke me apuntaba con el arma y quitando el seguro

-Sasuke no lo hagas-grité lo mas fuerte que pude

-claro que lo voy hacer-dijo Sasuke dispuesto a dispararme, se que tenía que salir de ese lugar o si no ese lunático me mataría, pero no podía estaba congelado en ese lugar que seguro era el miedo pero lo que mas me preocupaba era mi hijo, no podía dejarlo solo y menos con ese loco que tengo en frente, si loco, por que el amor que he sentido por él ya no está, ahora siento odio por él

-sabes-le digo con una medio sonrisa y aparentando calma-eres igual que tú padre-veo como abre los ojos sorprendido

-papa, que pasa-escucho la voz de mi hijo que estaba adormecido y sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando y se refregaba los ojos con su puño, mi hijo me miró y luego miró a Sasuke que este en ningún momento me dejó de mirar

-dile adiós a papa, Hiro-dijo con dulzura Sasuke para luego disparar al niño, lo vi todo a cámara lenta, como mi hijo, mi único hijo caía al suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento, vi su sangre salir, estaba paralizado y noté como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no me movía, solo miraba el cuerpo de mi hijo que no hacía ningún movimiento, inconscientemente empecé a moverme, me arrodille al lado de mi hijo, mis manos temblaban y con una de ella acaricié el rostro de mi hijo, me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza y solo deseé morir y miré a Sasuke que solo me miraba con frialdad, una gran ira me invadió y con rapidez me abalancé hacia Sasuke, los dos forcejeabamos en el suelo

-te odio-le gritaba con todas mis fuerzas-no te lo voy a perdonar nunca-noté que se quedó quieto durante unos segundos y le golpeé en la cara con un puñetazo, esto hizo que Sasuke volviera a forcejear conmigo, asta que escuché un ruido, un ruido fuerte, como un disparo, y es cuando caí en cuenta que Sasuke en ningún momento soltó el arma, yo no me moví, Sasuke estaba abajo mío, y este salió como pudo, y se levantó, yo me quedé de rodilla, miré mis manos las dos estaban llenas de sangre una por la herida y la otra por tocar sangre, la mano buena la puse en mi pecho, a donde estaba el corazón y luego volví a mirar la mano y dirigí mi mirada al pecho, había sangre, y no paraba de salir, Sasuke me había disparado es la única conclusión que saqué, le miré y de sus ojos habían lágrimas y su labio temblaba al igual que su cuerpo, yo le sonreí, supe que ya era él mismo, el de siempre, pero eso no quita lo que ha hecho

-Naruto-susurró esa persona que acabado con la vida de mi hijo y con la mía

-te odio-le dije y lo vi todo oscuro

Que os aparecido, como dije, no era seguro que hubiera un final feliz …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	12. el final de todo

El final de todo

**POV. Deidara **

Estaba preocupado y nervioso, esta noche que estaba en turno de guardia, recibimos una llamada y un compañero cogió el teléfono, cuando colgó nos contó que hubo un asesinato doble, cuando nos dio la dirección me asusté y sin pensarlo cogí el coche y conduje lo mas rápido que pude, cuando llegué a la casa noté como mis compañeros estaban extrañados por mi actitud ya que yo no solía ser de esta forma en mi trabajo otra cosa era mi vida privada

Entré en la casa y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas salían sin descanso de mis ojos, mis compañeros iban conmigo mirando cada rincón de la primera planta, al no ver nada decidimos subir a la segundo, una vez que subí las escaleras me paralicé por lo que estaba viendo, noté como mis compañeros se adelantaron y fueron hacia donde yo tenía la vista puesta, las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control y pensando quien a sido el desalmado que ha hecho esta barbaridad, empecé a caminar lentamente asta que llegué al primer cuerpo, no lo soporté y me arrodillé al lado de ese niño, del hijo de mi primo Naruto, le toqué con mi mano temblorosa su rostro sin creer lo que estaba pasando, miré hacia delante, allí había otro cuerpo, me levante con lentitud y me acerqué a mi primo Naruto, no respiraba, no hacía ningún movimiento, alce la vista al frente, mis lágrimas no cesaron

-Deidara, conoces a las victimas?-escuché la voz lejana de mi compañero, solo afirmé con la cabeza, no me salía las palabras y mi compañero no hizo nada mas solo le escuchaba que llamaba al forense, suspiré fuertemente y en ese momento escuché algo, como un gemido de dolor

-Deidara-escuché gritar a mi otro compañero-hay un superviviente-me vino a la cabeza en ese momento una persona el hermano menor de mi pareja y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi compañero-no es un superviviente-le escuché-es el asesino, tiene el arma en sus manos y parece la misma arma con la que mataron Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha-en ese momento llegué donde mi compañero junto mi otro compañero que ya había llamado por teléfono y los dos saquemos el arma, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi en el suelo apoyado en la pared, con las rodillas en la cara y meciéndose a Sasuke y con lágrimas en la cara y haciendo pequeños gemidos de dolor, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas con fuerza y el arma en una mano

-Sasuke-susurré-que es lo que ha pasado-levantó la cabeza, vi sus ojos negros rojos por el llanto y las lágrimas seguían saliendo

-no lo se-susurró-pero yo les he matado-abrí los ojos sorprendido, Sasuke estaba admitiendo el asesinato de su propio hijo y de Naruto, guardé mi arma y me acerqué a Sasuke con decisión y me puse a su altura, estaba enfadado, lleno de ira y le golpeé en la cara, Sasuke cayó al suelo, no se movió, solo le escuché reír, parecía un lunático y me levanté

-arréstenlo por asesinato-ordené a mis compañeros, ellos sin decir nada me obedecieron, levantaron a Sasuke y le esposaron, él no dejaba de reír de la misma forma, yo solo cerré los puños con fuerza pensando que si no se lo llevaban lo mataría con mis propias manos, no dejé de mirarlo con odio y en ese momento Sasuke me miró, sus ojos no tenían vida

-se lo merecía-me dijo y sus lágrimas aunque gritara y se le notaba que estaba enfadado no dejaban de caer-se lo merecía-gritó mas fuerte-mis padres se lo merecían, Sakura se lo merecía, Naruto se lo merecía, Hiro se lo merecía, solo falta Hinata e Itachi, tengo que matarlos-seguía gritando, mientras que mis compañeros se lo llevaban, en ese momento otras personas entraron y miraron los cuerpos sin vida de Naruto y Hiro, yo no los miré mas, solo me fui de ese lugar, ya que esa casa, estaba llena de trágicos sucesos, primero mis tíos muertos por Fugaku Uchiha y después Naruto muerto por Sasuke Uchiha, no se si es coincidencia, pero ahora estoy pensando, Naruto el día que murieron mis tíos Minato y Kushina debería de haber estado con ellos y si no estaba es por que yo le convencí a que fuera a casa de los abuelos, ahora que pienso en ellos como les diré a mis abuelos que Naruto fue asesinado por un Uchiha, ya les costaba aceptar que yo estaba con uno, ahora con esto no querrán ver a Itachi, me pasé la mano por mi cabello con desesperación-tengo que llamar a Itachi y decirle lo que a pasado

ºººººººººººººº

**POV. Itachi**

Estoy mirando a Sasuke, parece ausente, como si lo que fuera pasado no ha pasado, está como ido, suspiro profundamente, no me gusta estar en esta situación, Sasuke está sentado delante de mi, lo único que nos separa es un cristal, le intento llamar la atención pero no me mira, le noto pálido y asta mas delgado, mi relación con Deidara a causa de lo que ha pasado parece buena, pero él a veces se pone a llorar y yo no se como consolarlo, toco el cristal y veo que Sasuke me mira, pero su mirada tan vacía me hace pensar que en verdad no me mira

-Sasuke-susurro y se que me está escuchando-por que lo has hecho-le digo con tono de reproche ya que no entiendo

-necesito medicarme-me dice con un hilo de voz, yo sinceramente no le entiendo, no se de que habla

-de que hablas-le digo

-hace años-me dice con un tono de voz apagado-cuando papa me golpeaba, me golpeó en la cabeza, y desde ese día tomo unas pastillas, Naruto me dijo que si no me las tomaba podía pasar algo malo

-estás diciendo que tienes un daño cerebral y nunca me lo has dicho?-no me contestó solo se me quedó mirando y yo volví a suspirar-haré que un médico te revise

-sabes-me dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa-aquí dentro mis compañeros de celda se lo pasan bien-le miré sin entender-saben que soy Doncel y eso les excita mucho-abrí los ojos sorprendido-a lo primero no quería que se divirtieran conmigo por que yo solo soy de Naruto, pero él no está-vi como cerraba con fuerza los puños-otra vez me dejó solo, siempre hace lo mismo, me deja solo cuando se cansa de mi, pero lo que él debe de saber es que es solo mío, de nadie mas, y por eso lo maté, para que nadie disfrute de lo que es mío

-te estás escuchando, Sasuke-le dije con seriedad-nadie es de nadie, cada uno es libre de estar con quien quiere

-no-gritó y vi como los guardias miraban a Sasuke con seriedad-si él no es mío no es de nadie, por eso lo maté

-tranquilízate, Sasuke-le dije

-sabes-vi que estaba mas relajado-quiero irme con Naruto-le miré sus ojos negros, no tenían vida pero si tenía locura en ellos, y eso me hacía sentirme mal-ellos me manosean, disfrutan de mi cuerpo, yo me dejo hacer, ya que no puedo con todos, son muchos-le resbaló una lágrima de sus ojos y yo abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo que me decía, los presos abusaban sexualmente de Sasuke, tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar y meterlo en un centro

-Sasuke, recuerdas lo sucedido con Naruto y Hiro?-le pregunté él solo alzó una ceja como que no entendía la pregunta-recuerdo que me comentaste que no recordabas como murieron nuestros padres pero sabías que fuiste tú, recuerdas que pasó para que Naruto muriera-vi como Sasuke se mordía el labio inferior y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-solo se que fui yo-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-no se por que lo hice, estábamos bien, los tres-hay me di cuenta que Sasuke podría tener doble personalidad o algo parecido, pero toda la culpa de esta situación se la estaba echando a mi padre, por que gracias a los golpes que le daba a Sasuke él tiene este problema-yo estaba fuera, en el jardín mirando el cielo y de repente lo vi todo negro y cuando volví, vi a Naruto y a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo en el suelo sin vida, vi el arma en mi mano y me asusté, lo volví hacer

-lo dices por Sakura-le dije

-si-me dijo-ellos se lo merecían, por hacerme daño, pero no quería matar a Naruto ni a Hiro

-antes me has dicho que lo querías muerto a Naruto-le dije

-si no está conmigo prefiero que esté muerto, pero estábamos los dos juntos y bien, no quería que muriera, Naruto es mi vida, sin él prefiero morir-se puso sus manos en la cabeza con desesperación-quiero irme con él, no quiero estar en este lugar

-le dijiste a Deidara que me querías matar a mi y a Hinata

-tú te desentendiste de mi y Hinata me quitó a Naruto

-Hinata nunca a estado con Naruto

-pero se atraen-me dijo con ira-y en un futuro pasaría, y antes que eso prefiero que uno o los dos estén muertos-pasé mi mano por la cabeza, ya que esta conversación me frustraba ya que Sasuke cambiaba mucho de parecer-me sacaras de este lugar, Itachi-le miré por varios segundos y me levanté, necesitaba ir a casa para descansar

-te sacaré-vi su sonrisa-pero no estarás libre-sus sonrisa desapareció-estarás en un centro y puedo que estés durante mucho tiempo, ya que yo no soy médico puedo notar tus cambios de actitud, y eso no es normal

-me estás diciendo que me sacarás de aquí para meterme en un manicómio-me gritó

-algo a si-le digo serio

-yo no estoy loco-gritó mas fuerte levantándose bruscamente de la silla-eres un grandísimo idiota-los guardias lo agarraron-debería de haberte matado a ti primero con tu querida pareja-yo no le decía nada pero esa actitud y lo que me decía me dolía-eres un desgraciado Itachi, y te juro que cuando salga de aquí te mataré-no escuché mas ya que los guardias se lo llevaron, decidí irme de ese lugar

ºººººººººººººº

A pasado un mes y medio desde que fui a visitar por primera vez a Sasuke, le explique todo lo que me dijo a Deidara, en todo ese tiempo he estado metido en el caso de mi hermano para sacarlo de la cárcel, cuando se hizo el juicio, al mes mas o menos le juzgaron por asesinar a su propio hijo y a Naruto y fue acusado culpable, pero yo ahora después de que los médicos revisaran a Sasuke de la cabeza el juez sacó de la cárcel a Sasuke para internarlo en un centro indefinidamente ya que lo que tiene no se puede curar por que no se trató su enfermedad adecuadamente

Hoy iba a la cárcel a visitar a Sasuke para darle la buena noticia ya que a si los demás presos no podrían aprovecharse de mi hermano, cuando entré había un gran revuelo en el lugar, había muchos guardias corriendo para arriba y para abajo y una ambulancia, no entendí lo que pasaba, por lo que estaba pasando me hicieron esperar mas de media hora asta que hablé con la encargada del área de las visitas

-buenas tardes, señorita-le digo educadamente a la chica y ella ni si quiera me miró, se notaba que estaba nerviosa y asta estresada

-buenas tardes-me respondió

-venía ver a Sasuke Uchiha-en ese momento ella me miró, su mirada parecía algo angustiada

-es pariente del chico

-si, soy su hermano mayor a parte que soy su abogado

-un momento-en ese momento la chica cogió el teléfono y se alejó de mi unos metros, de vez en cuando me miraba asta que colgó el teléfono y se acercó a mi-señor, hemos estado intentando comunicarnos con usted y no hubo manera-alce una ceja y sin mas saqué mi teléfono y pude ver que estaba apagado, muchas veces se me olvidaba ponerlo a cargar, guardé el teléfono y miré a la chica

-para que me llamaban?-la pregunté

-por su hermano Sasuke Uchiha-me extrañé por lo que dijo ya que las veces que vine a este lugar nunca me decían nada como hermano si no como abogado y cliente, suspiré con pesadez ya que no entendía nada pero tuve un mal presentimiento

-que ocurre?-la pregunté

-acompáñame, señor-me dijo y sin mas yo la acompañé asta que llegamos a una habitación, me sorprendí ver en ese lugar a Deidara que intentaba llamar a alguien pero este estaba enfadado ya que no le contestaban, y es cuando caí que podría estar llamándome a mi ya que algo pasaba con mi hermano y Deidara no solía estar en este lugar

-agente, Namikaze-dijo la chica-el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha está aquí-Deidara en ese momento me miró a los ojos con tristeza, la chica se despidió y nos dejó solo

-ocurre algo con mi hermano, Deidara?

-siéntate, Itachi-me dijo dulcemente e intentando sonreír

-no-le dije-que es lo que pasa con Sasuke-Deidara se me acercó y me agarró las manos con fuerza

-por que tengo que ser yo el que de estas noticias-dijo Deidara mas para él que para mi, pero eso hizo sentirme mal y un nudo en la garganta se instaló, y mi estómago me empezó a doler y mis ojos me picaban

-dime, de una vez lo que pasa con Sasuke-le dije con súplica, Deidara soltó una mano de mis manos y me acarició la mejilla

-Sasuke se a suicidado-me dijo sin mas y las lágrimas que intentaba contener salieron-lo encontraron esta mañana, se ahorcó, no se de donde sacó la cuerda, se ha quitado la vida-en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo, mi hermano menor ya no está se ha suicidado, se que no ha hecho bien a matado a personas, pero él no estaba bien, estaba enfermo y se que Deidara eso lo sabía por que veo que unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos azules, recuerdo cuando era pequeño, cuando sonreía de felicidad, cuando me pedía ayuda, a su manera, o cuando le hacía enfadar, no me entraba en la cabeza que Sasuke se haya suicidado, él no era de esas personas cobardes que se quitaban la vida-Itachi, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras

-lo se-susurré y Deidara me abrazó y yo le correspondí, estuvimos a si un largo rato asta que nos separamos-vámonos de este lugar

-si-me dijo-pero antes quiero darte algo-fue hacia la mesa y de la carpeta que estaba en cima sacó un papel y me lo dio, pude ver claramente que ponía mi nombre y la letra era de Sasuke-lo encontremos en la cama-me guardé el papel y salimos de esa lugar, no quería volver a un lugar a si nunca mas en mi vida

Llegamos a nuestra casa, cuando entré no dije nada y me fui a mi habitación, Deidara no dijo nada y me dio mi espacio en estos momentos, me senté en la cama y saqué el papel, lo abrí

_Itachi se que puede que estés enfadado por haber hecho esto, pero no aguantaba mas esta situación, no me gusta este lugar, los presos me hacen cosas que no quiero hacer y se que en el fondo me lo merezco por haber matado al amor de mi vida y a mi hijo_

_Solo quiero que me perdones, al igual que Deidara y asta Hinata, tanto tú como Hinata me habéis apoyado en todo y lo que hago yo es amenazaros a los dos, no quiero sentir lo que estoy sintiendo, no quiero hacer daño a las personas que quiero o a las que no conozco, esto me supera, nunca quise que pasara lo que pasó, pero si he tomado esta decisión no es por cobardía, es por que quiero hacerlo, por que mi vida no me llevará a nada, estoy enfermo, lo admito, y no quiero hacerte daño a ti, te quiero hermano, se feliz con Deidara y no hagas tonterías, que lo que mas duele es perder a la persona que amas_

_Solo espero que valla donde valla me encuentre con Naruto y con Hiro y pedirles disculpas y decirles que les amo a los dos_

_Me despido Itachi, solo te pido que solo me recuerdes como era antes no en lo que me convertí, recuerda que te quiero y que siempre quise ser como tú_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

Cuando acabé de leer las lágrimas salían, no de tristeza si no de alegría, ya que su hermano donde esté será feliz, se encontrará con Naruto y con Hiro y serán felices, sabía perfectamente que Naruto amaba a su hermano y le perdonaría a parte que seguro sabía que esa persona que les hizo daño tanto a Hiro como a él no era Sasuke, rompí el papel, me quité las lágrimas y con una sonrisa fui donde estaba Deidara, seguiríamos los dos juntos con nuestras vidas y seríamos felices, y cuando llegue la hora nos encontraríamos con nuestras personas queridas que ahora no están con nosotros

**Fin**

Que os aparecido este final, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, por lo menos Naruto y Sasuke estarán juntos … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
